Danger Zone
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: After a battle against the people of Minor Land, Hanon loses her memories of everything that's happened up until now, including being a Pretty Cure. Full summary inside
1. Characters

Hey everyone, this is my new story, called Danger Zone, I hope you like it because it took me quite a while. Like in most of my stories, the first chapter is what the charaters are called, as the Precure characters are in my story, but I'm using different names for each one of them. I'm using the same names as I used in my previous story: Suite Precure! Mission accepted! Protect the Land of Music! So if you have already seen it, you can read the summary that's just below this and then move onto the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the story guys!

**Summary**

After a battle against the people of Minor Land, Hanon loses her memories of everything that's happened up until now, including being a Pretty Cure. Trio the Minor use this to their advantage and lie to her, saying that they took her in when her parents past away, therefore gaining her trust. It's up to Luchia and Rina to get through to her, but that's easier said than done, especially when Hanon's brother, Blaze, comes into the picture.

**Protagonists**

Hibiki - Luchia Lee

Kanade - Rina Harper

Ellen - Hanon Bradshaw

Ako - Seira Mitchell

**Side Characters**

Hummy - Mia  
Blaze Bradshaw (Hanon's Brother)

**Antagonists**

Bassdrum - Aaron

Baritone - Kyle

Falsetto - Kaito


	2. Operation Trojan Horse

**Chapter 1**

**Operation Trojan Horse**

It started out like any other day. Luchia, Rina and Hanon had planned to go to an amusement park, agreeing to meet up at Rina's the morning after. Hanon had been quite excited, and couldn't sleep. Because of this, she decided to read a book, hoping that it would help her to drift off, though lets just say that the plan backfired.

She had read over half of the book by the time her alarm clock went off, causing her to close the book, and look up at the clock that was making such an annoying sound in surprise, which then turned into disappointment.

"Well, reading didn't help at all." She said with a sigh, picking the alarm clock up before switching it off and placing it on her bedside table.

Knowing there was no point in trying to get some sleep now as she had to meet up with Luchia and Rina in half an hour, she went downstairs, having some breakfast before running back upstairs, collecting her clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

She came out a little while later, wearing a long-sleeved light purple shirt with a pattern of pink hearts on the front, which had been placed over a long-sleeved white shirt. She wore a short black waist coat over the top and a black bracelet on each of her wrists to match. She also had a short pink heart-shaped pendant around her neck, a lavender ruffled skirt with a black belt, black stockings and short sand-colored boots.

Hanon looked up at the clock, and saw that there was twenty minutes until she had to meet up with her friends, and she was aware that it only took her five minutes or so to get to Rina's house, so she had decided to continue reading the book that she had been reading the night before, what she didn't count on however, was Mia coming over, which was exactly what happened.

"Are you ready, Hanon?" Mia called, walking into the room, and noticed Hanon sat on her bed, with a book in her hand.

"Hanon? Come on, we have to get going." Mia told Hanon with a sigh, taking the book away from her so that she had Hanon's full attention.

"Why? I mean, we still have twenty minutes left, right?"

"I'd cheek again if I were you?"

Hanon was confused by this, and so decided to do what Mia had just suggested, and was surprised to find that it was ten to nine already.

"Come on, let's go!" Mia declared, grabbing Hanon by her wrist and pulling her out of the door.

As the two girls ran down the street, they noticed Trio the Minor, who were heading in the opposite direction, and were discussing their plan to obtain more notes for the Melody of Sorrows, though Trio the Minor hadn't noticed them.

"So, what's the plan anyway?" Aaron asked as Kaito nodded in agreement.

"I call it, Operation Trojan Horse." Kyle told the two of them

"Why exactly is it called 'Operation Trojan Horse?" Kaito asked, watching as Kyle shrugged as he gave his response.

"It sounds cool."

"Are you kidding me?! A plan with a name that dumb is bound to fail!" Aaron told Kyle angrily, grabbing Kyle by the collar of his shirt as he did so, though Kyle wasn't fazed by this at all.

"Relax, it doesn't matter what the plan is called, it all comes down to how well the plan is executed." Kyle explained, easily making Aaron lose his grip, who seeming to think about this as the three of them continued to walk down the street, but what they hadn't realised was that Hanon and Mia had heard everything.

"Operation Trojan Horse?" Hanon wondered aloud, before shaking her head and running after them, surprising Mia.

"Hanon, where are you going?"

"I have to find out what this plan is, and if I can, stop it before anything terrible happens!" Hanon called, turning to face Mia, before turning away and continued to follow Trio the Minor.

"But we have to be at Rina's by nine!" Mia told her, as she tried to catch up.

"Chill out, we'll be at Rina's with time to spare"

"Fine, I'll go and let Luchia and Rina know, okay?"

"That's fine. Just don't get distracted on the way there, alright?"

"I'm offended that you'd even think that that would ever happen to me, Hanon." Mia said, looking offended, though Hanon knew that she was messing around, before nodding to Mia, who nodded back before turning round and heading for Rina's house while Hanon continued heading in the direction that Trio the Minor had went in.


	3. Together at Last!

**Chapter 2**

**Together at Last**

Luchia and Rina had no idea what was going on and were now at the Melody house, looking for Hanon and Mia. At first, they had thought that Mia had just gone to get Hanon, but when Mia hadn't come back, they began to worry. Luchia had then suggested that they should go to the Melody House, to see if Hanon and Mia were still there, but when they arrived, they discovered that Hanon and Mia were nowhere to be found, which only increased their worries.

"Let's head back to yours, Rina. Maybe they're there now." Luchia said.

"Okay." Rina said with a nod.

The two girls then made their way out of the Melody house, but were talking to each other so they didn't notice Mia running towards them, who was to focused on what she was doing to even see the two girls stood just before her, which resulted in her crashing into both Luchia and Rina, sending them all to the ground.

"Mia! Where were you?" Luchia asked worriedly as she and Rina stood up before helping Mia who shook her head.

"There's no time to explain! Trio the Minor are up to something! Hanon and I overheard them when we were on our way over here, and they were talking about a plan which they called 'Operation Trojan Horse'!" Mia explained without taking a breath, and didn't notice the confused looks that had just appeared on Luchia and Rina's faces.

"Operation Trojan Horse? What's that?" Luchia asked as Mia sighed sadly.

"I have no idea."

"Then, it must have something to do with completing the Melody of Sorrow, right?" Rina asked.

"It has to be." Mia agreed, as Luchia looked behind her.

"Where's Hanon, Mia? Isn't she with you?"

"Hanon's following them to try and make sure that whatever Trio the Minor have come up with doesn't happen in the first place!" Mia explained, as realization hit Luchia like ton of bricks.

"Then Hanon's going into this on her own!" Luchia said as Rina turned to her.

"We have to help her!"

"Right. Let's go!"

And with that, Luchia and Rina began to head back to where Hanon and Mia had split up, with Mia not too far behind.

Meanwhile, Hanon was still following Trio the Minor, and had no idea where they were heading, but knew that she couldn't give up now, not when she had come so far.

She stopped running when she noticed that Trio the Minor had stopped in their tracks. Worried that her cover had been blown, she quickly hid in the bushes that were scattered around, and listened to what Trio the Minor had to say.

Trio the Minor hadn't noticed Hanon however, though to be fair, they were more interested in the giant satellite dish that was in front of them.

"Perfect." Kyle said with an evil smile, while Aaron and Kaito were still very confused, along with Hanon, as none of them had any idea as to what Kyle was going to use the giant satellite for, but Hanon was certain of one thing, and that was that the satellite was going to be used for evil purposes.

"What's that satellite for anyway, Kyle?" Aaron asked, pointing towards the satellite dish in front of him, while Kyle just chuckled evilly.

"Well, with this, I can transmit the Melody of Sorrow around the world with ease, making everyone fall into sadness in an instant! And then no one will be able to stop us! Not even those pesky Pretty Cures!"

Hanon had finally had enough. She knew that she couldn't let Trio the Minor get away with their plan.

"That's what you think!" She called, stepping out of her hiding place, as Trio the Minor turned to face her.

"What are you doing here, Hanon?" Kyle asked, watching as the girl in front of him smiled as she began to speak.

"I overheard you plan, and thought that you were up to know good. Though, I have to ask, what's up with the name 'Operation Trojan Horse' anyway?"

Hanon didn't get an answer however, as Kyle glared at her, while Aaron and Kaito fought hard against the amused smiles that so badly wanted to appear on their faces.

"Seems like you did overhear us. Now be a good girl and don't interrupt this very important moment!" Kyle told Hanon sternly, and with that, he threw a shockwave note at her, which hit her with so much force that she was thrown against the tree that wasn't that far behind her. She cried out in pain as her head made contact with the rough surface, before falling to the ground.

Kyle waited for her to get up, but when she didn't, he turned back to Aaron and Kaito, who had shocked expressions on their faces, but didn't say anything.

"Now, let's get back to business, shall we?"

Luchia, Rina and Mia weren't that far away from where Trio the Minor and Hanon were by now, so they all heard Hanon's cry very clearly, which not only surprised them, but worried them as well, as they knew full well that Hanon could be in serious trouble.

"I'm going ahead!" Mia declared, and ran past Luchia and Rina and towards the clearing, with her friends trying to keep up with her.

Luchia and Rina got to the clearing a minute or so after Mia, and were surprised to find that Trio the Minor were looking up at the huge satellite dish, but what they were more surprised about, was that Hanon was lay on the ground, with a large bump on the back of her head, where it had made contact with the bark, with Mia knelt down next to her.

"Hanon!" The two girls cried in shock, running over and knelling next to Mia, who looked up at them sadly.

"She's not waking up!"

When Luchia and Rina heard this, they stood up, turning to face Trio the Minor with a glare.

"Hurting Hanon..." Luchia began, collecting Dories Dream charm as she held out her arm.

"And putting her life at risk…" Rina continued, following Luchia's lead, holding out her arm as she collected Reanne's Sword charm.

"We'll never forgive you for that!" The two girls cried, clipping the charms they had just received into place.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their separate transformations.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then turned from a platinum blonde colour, before being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

They both looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.


	4. A Tough Battle

**Chapter 3**

**A Tough Battle**

"Negatone! Come forth!" Kyle cried, turning the satellite dish behind him into a huge monster that the two Pretty Cures had to fight, and that's exactly what they did.

Melody leapt into the air, kicking the Negatone in the face, though it hadn't had much affect as it grabbed Melody by her ankle and tossed her backwards as if she was an old toy that it didn't want anymore.

It was Rhythm's turn, and she attacked the Negatone with a series of punches, though the Negatone yawned dramatically before blocking Rhythm's attacks and knocking her back with a punch of its own.

Mia was watching the battle when she heard a moan coming from in front of her and looked down at Hanon, who slowly opened her eyes.

"Hanon, are you alright?" Mia asked as she watched Hanon sit up, holding the back of her head, before she looked at Mia with a small smile on her face, so she didn't worry her friend.

"I'm fine."

It was then that Hanon noticed the battle that was going on in front of them, and the smile on her face turned into a look of surprise, and then turned into a look of determination.

"I have to help them." She declared as she stood up, losing her balance for a moment, which caused Mia to grab hold of her arm in order to help her stay on her feet.

"You can't fight! I mean look at you! You can barely stand up!"

"I have to help them, Mia. If I don't help them, then they could get seriously hurt!" Hanon said, looking at Mia who sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but be careful"

Hanon nodded in clarification before collecting the heart charm from Lara and turning to face her friends as she held out her arm just like Luchia and Rina had done moments ago.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" She cried, clipping the heart charm into place on bracelet around her wrist

A moment later, Hanon was surrounded by aquamarine ribbons, which soon formed her Aqua coloured dress with puffy sleeves, which was very similar to Rina's except that Hanon's dress only had a ribbon on the front of her dress, a long ribbon which had been tied into a bow, with the ends dangling freely at the back and the frills which decorated her sleeves split apart at the front.

A hair clip in the shape of a heart materialized in front of Hanon, who grabbed it and threw it into the air, watching as three feathers appeared on the top, as well as a piece of frilly material around the bottom of the hair clip. Hanon then leapt into the air and grabbed the now fully complete hair piece, and placed it in her hair as it was pulled up into a side ponytail and changed into a bright violet colour.

Finally, she span round, making her fingerless gloves appear, as well as her knee length boots to match.

"A rocking tune is the symbol of individuality! I'm Cure Beat!" She called confidently, holding her palm out in front of her, before she landed on the ground.

Not wasting a second more, Beat ran forward, attacking the Negatone, getting out of the way a few seconds later, so that the Negatone didn't get the chance to attack her.

"Beat!" Melody and Rhythm cried in surprise, watching as Beat turned to them in concern.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine! Now let's finish this guy!" Melody said as Beat nodded in agreement.

Once more, Melody, Beat and Rhythm leapt into the air and kicked the Negatone and this time, knocking it backwards. Seeing this Melody and Rhythm turned to Beat.

"Now, Beat!"

Beat nodded before she clicked her fingers, causing a green note to appear, which she then grabbed with both hands and placed over her heart as she closed her eyes.

"Appear before me! Spirit of Love!" Beat called as her weapon materialized in front of her, which she grabbed with both hands.

"Love Guitar Rod! Help me out, Sophie!"

As soon as Beat said this, Sophie tossed her charm, -which was in the shape of a spirit- towards Beat, who grabbed it and clipped it into place on the side of the guitar, causing it to glow a brilliant shade of green, signalling that Beat could now change the form of her weapon, which she took gratefully, sliding the base of the guitar towards the top, as a wing appeared on the side of it.

"Change! Soul Rod!" She cried, aiming it out in front of her, before holding it in the air above her and began to draw a large circle before grabbing it with her free hand, aiming it at the Negatone.

"Pretty Cure, Heartful Beat Lock!" Beat declared, tossing the ring at the Negatone, hitting it dead on

"Three Four beat! One, two three! Finale!" Beat cried cheerfully, tracing an infinity shape in the air in front of her, before jumping into the air.

Mia giggled, collecting the scattered note that was on the fully revived satellite dish, As Beat walked over to Melody and Rhythm.

"You did it, Beat!" Melody praised and Rhythm nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you were amazing!"

"Thanks guys! Though, you did most of the work." Beat said modestly.

"But if you hadn't stepped in, we would have lost everything, and the Melody of Sorrow would be complete."

"That's true, Beat. You stepped in when Melody and Rhythm needed you the most." Mia said, walking towards them, as Beat smiled looking up at her friends, before she began to laugh, and a few seconds later Melody, Rhythm and Mia joined in.

Though it didn't last long as Beat stopped laughing when a wave of dizziness overcame her, causing Hanon to place a hand on her forehead, looked up to find that her vision blurring. She swayed slightly on her feet before she collapsed, and not long after, her transformation dissolved, as well as Melody and Rhythm's.

"Hanon, wake up!" Luchia cried, kneeling down next to Hanon, shaking her gently, trying to rouse her, though it didn't work.

"What's wrong with her?" Rina asked as she and Mia knelt down next to Luchia, who just shook her head in response.

"I don't know."

"Hanon!" A voice replied, which caused Luchia, Rina and Mia to look behind them and see a boy -a year older than them- running over to them.

"Who are you and how do you know Hanon?" Luchia questioned as the boy knelt down next to Hanon before turning to face Luchia.

"I'm Blaze. And I know Hanon because she's my little sister."


	5. Past Memories

**Chapter 4**

**Past Memories**

Luchia and Rina stared at the boy –who was more commonly known as Blaze- in shock, while Mia was attempting to get Hanon to wake up, without much success.

"I never knew Hanon had an older brother?" Luchia said, turning to Blaze with a suspicious look in her eyes, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see Rina looking at her.

"We can discuss this later. Right now, the most important thing is to get Hanon to a hospital." She said, watching as Luchia and Blaze agreed, standing up and walking over to where Mia and Hanon were.

"Hanon will be just fine, Mia." Rina said, as she helped Mia get to her feet and Blaze picked Hanon up before turning and walking away, with Luchia, Mia and Rina following him.

It took the group around ten minutes to get to the hospital. It would have taken less time if Blaze had taken Luchia and Rina's suggestion about getting a lift down to the hospital, but obviously Blaze hadn't heard a thing as he was too deep in thought.

At this moment in time, the doctor was taking a closer look at Hanon to see what was wrong with her, while Luchia, Mia and Rina watched Blaze pace back and forth across the floor of the waiting room.

"Blaze, will you stop doing that? You're making me dizzy!" Luchia moaned, as Blaze turned to face her with a glare on his face.

"I can't help it, alright?! I really want to find out what's wrong with Hanon?"

"So do we, but all we can do is just wait for the doctor to inform us on Hanon's condition." Rina told Blaze, who sighed and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault. If I'd have stopped Hanon when she began to follow Trio the Minor then none of this would have happened, and Hanon wouldn't have been hurt at all." Mia sighed as she looked at the ground sadly, as Luchia placed a hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Mia, you know that Hanon would have gone after them whether you tried to stop her or not."

"Yeah, I mean, that's just how Hanon is." Rina said as she looked at Luchia, who nodded as she began to speak.

"Exactly. Hanon always thinks about other's before herself."

"That sure sounds like my little sister alright." Blaze said, still not looking up at Luchia, Rina and Mia, though they could tell he seemed to have cheered up a little.

"Speaking of which. I think you have some explaining to do." Luchia said, turning to face Blaze as he looked up at them, though before he could say anything, the doctor came out of the room where Hanon was, which made Luchia and her friends stand up and look up at him.

"How is she?" Luchia asked as Rina placed an arm round Mia's shoulders.

"Her condition is stable, but she has a nasty looking bump on the back of her head, so we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"Can we see her?"

"Off course, her rooms just down the corridor and is the third door on the left, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." The doctor said, walking back down the hall as Blaze, Luchia and her friends looked at each other before walking towards the room in which the doctor had come out of not long ago and went inside, but not one of them noticed a shady looking character watching them from behind the door with a satisfied smile on their face.

As the four teens went into the room, they noticed Hanon lay on the hospital bed which was in the centre of the room, and had bandages wrapped around her head to make sure that no further injuries were gained.

Luchia, Rina and Mia all hated to see Hanon looking so vulnerable, in fact even Blaze hated seeing his little sister in such a state as every single one of them knew it took a lot to keep Hanon down.

Rina could tell that Mia was close to tears once more, and turned to Luchia before she spoke.

"I'm going to take Mia with me to get something to drink, do you want anything."

"I'm fine." Luchia said and Rina turned to Blaze.

"What about you Blaze?"

"What about me?" Blaze asked turning to face them.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm alright. I'll probably just get something on the way out." Blaze told Rina, who nodded before turning to Mia.

"Come on, Mia." Rina said softly as Mia nodded before walking out of the room with Rina.

"Poor Mia, she feels awful about what's happened." Luchia said sadly as Blaze walked over to the hospital bed where Hanon lay and sat down next to it.

"Yeah, I feel the exact same way." Blaze said.

"But you weren't even there." Luchia said, stepping forward as Blaze turned to face her.

"Just because I wasn't there it doesn't mean that I didn't want to prevent this from happening!"

"Oh, sorry." Luchia apologized, walking over and sitting next to Blaze, who was looking at Hanon, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"I can't believe I broke my promise to her." Blaze said with a sigh, causing Luchia to look up in surprise.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm talking about, aren't you?" Blaze asked, watching as Luchia nodded.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then."

Blaze then paused as he remembered.

"It all started when I was very young. My parents had taken me to the park, which was something that I really loved. I hadn't been playing that long when I heard what sounded like a baby crying, so I decided to follow the sound. As I reached the trees that surrounded the park, I saw a tiny baby girl wrapped in a woolly blanket, which had the name Hanon sewn into it, so I figured that was her name. I knelt down next to her and gently picked her up, which caused her to stop crying and look up at me with a little smile." Blaze said, as Luchia looked slightly confused.

"But, I thought you said that Hanon was your sister?"

At this, Blaze looked up at Luchia.

"I was getting to that. Well, anyway, my parents had finally caught up with me, and were about to tell me off when they noticed Hanon in my arms. They couldn't believe that someone would just abandon their child and they didn't want to leave Hanon alone, so they decided to adopt her." Blaze said, pausing before he continued.

"Ever since that day, our parents took care of Hanon like she was their own flesh and blood, and nothing bad happened until Hanon was around the age of eight. You see, I'd been sent to the shops to pick up something for lunch, but when I came back, the house was a mess…"

Blaze remembered what happened like it was yesterday, and he knew that that day was a day that would be in his memories for the rest of his life.

"_Mom? Dad? Hanon?" Young Blaze called as he walked through the ransacked house, he was so worried about what had happened that he hadn't noticed the closet door open._

"_Blaze, is that you?" Came a voice, as Blaze turned towards the closet –which was were the voice had come from- and saw Young Hanon, and it was obvious that she was about to cry._

"_Thank goodness you're safe!" Young Blaze said as he ran over to his little sister and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his t-shirt._

"_Hush… It's okay. Can you tell me what happened?" He whispered comfortingly as Young Hanon looked up at him with tearstained eyes and nodded._

"_Well, it happened not long after you had gone to the shops. Someone knocked at door so mom went to find out who it was, and a moment later, all we could hear was arguing. That was when dad took hold of my hand and led me to their bedroom. He opened the door to their closet and turned to me, telling me to get into the closet and not to come out no matter what I heard, so that's what I did. Before he closed the closet door, dad told me that he and mom loved you and me very much. Not long after he had closed the door, I heard screams and I covered my ears to try and block out the horrible sounds, wishing that you were here. After what seemed like forever, the noise stopped, and I heard footsteps and then the door closing, but I was to scared to come out unless the person who was at the door was still out there, so I hid in the closet until I heard your voice."_

_After hearing this, Young Blaze nodded as the young girl in front of him began to cry once more, only even harder and Young Blaze sighed, rubbing her back in a soothing fashion._

"_Shhh… It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."_

And since then, I've always been overprotective of Hanon, and I guess that's how she became a servant of Alexander." Blaze finished sadly, not noticing the fact that Luchia was brought to tears.

"That's so sad." Luchia said as she wiped her tears away while Blaze nodded.

It was around this time that Rina and Mia came back into the room, causing Luchia and Blaze to look at the two of them.

"Is there any change?" Rina asked, watching as Luchia just shook her head, but before she could reply, Blaze began to speak.

"Hanon's fingers just twitched!"

"Really?" Mia asked as Blaze nodded before sitting closer to the bed as Hanon opened her eyes, revealing tired orbs.

"Hanon, are you alright?" He said as Hanon just looked at the group confused.

"Who's Hanon?"


	6. The Problem Begins

**Chapter 5**

**The Problem Begins**

Blaze, Luchia, Rina and Mia all looked at Hanon in shock, while Hanon just continued to look real confused.

"You're Hanon." Blaze said, recovering from the shock before anyone else.

"Oh. So who are all of you?" Hanon asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I'm your brother, Blaze, and these are you're friends: Luchia, Rina and Mia." Blaze explained. He may have looked fine, but in reality, it felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart, and he could tell that Luchia, Rina and Mia felt the same.

"Hi." Hanon said with a smile on her face.

It was obvious that Mia was taking this harder than anyone, as she clutched Rina's hand, which made Rina turn towards her and noticed the tears in Mia's eyes that had been gone not a moment ago.

"Where am I, anyway?" Hanon asked as she looked around the room.

"You're in the hospital. We brought you here after you collapsed." Luchia explained, watching as Hanon nodded in understanding, while Rina and Mia went out of the room.

"Okay."

"Hanon, I see you're awake at last, you had your friends extremely worried." The doctor stated as he walked into the room with Rina and Mia following.

"Who are you?" Hanon asked, as Blaze sat on the bed next to her as he began to explain.

"You don't have to worry, Hanon. This is the doctor who checked you over when you first arrived here."

"That's right." The doctor said with a nod.

"Can you tell us why Hanon can't remember anything?" Rina asked, knowing Mia wanted to know as well.

"Well, it seems like Hanon may very well be suffering from amnesia."

"What does that mean?" Mia asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"It means that she can't remember anything." The doctor explained.

"Can it heal?" Luchia asked quickly, as the doctor turned to look at her.

"But I'm afraid the worst part is that she may never fully recover."

Mia couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room, surprising Luchia and Rina, who looked at Blaze, who nodded to them, and a moment later, Luchia and Rina followed Mia out of the room, and Hanon looked down sadly. She so badly wanted to remember the things that had been lost, though what she didn't know was that some of the things that she had forgotten were better left that way.

Luchia and Rina ran outside to find Mia sat on the steps crying, which they knew wasn't normal for Mia as it was very rare for her to be upset, but given the situation, Luchia and Rina also knew that it was only natural.

"Mia, I know how you're feeling, but you have to be strong for Hanon… we all have to be. It's the only way to help Hanon fully recover." Rina explained as she and Luchia sat on the steps on either side of her, and Luchia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, if you're not strong, how can you help Hanon through this crisis. Plus, you've been with Hanon through thick and thin ever since the two of you met, heck, if it wasn't for you, Hanon would still be under Alexander's control." Luchia reminded her, as Mia looked up at her with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"But what if the doctor's right and Hanon's memory doesn't come back?"

"We'll just have to start over again and create new memories."

It was around that time when Blaze came out of the hospital, and Luchia, Rina and Mia turned to face him.

"Blaze, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside with Hanon."

"Yeah, but the doctor said that visiting hours were over, so I had to leave."

"Did you say goodbye to Hanon for us?" Rina asked, watching as Blaze nodded.

"Yep, and I also told her that we'd be back tomorrow."

"Okay, well, I've gotta get home, I promised my dad that me and Mia would be home before it gets too late." Luchia said as she and Mia stood up.

"Okay, well, we'll meet up at yours tomorrow so we can all go see Hanon together." Rina said and Blaze decided to put in his say.

"Well, I'll meet you outside the hospital then, ok?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Luchia said before the group went their separate ways.


	7. Lies and Deceit

**Chapter 6**

**Lies and Deceit**

"You'll never guess what's happened!" Kaito called as he entered the clock tower, causing Kyle and Aaron to turn and face him.

"No we won't, so just hurry up and tell us!" Kyle yelled, making Kaito flinch before beginning to explain.

"Well, you remember when Hanon interrupted us, and you knocked her out using a shockwave note?" Kaito questioned, receiving a glare from Kyle, who obviously didn't want to be reminded of his failure of a plan.

"There better be a point to this."

"There is. Because of that, Hanon's lost her memories of us, of being a Pretty Cure and who knows what else!" Kaito explained which caused Kyle to think for a moment or two before speaking.

"Well, our last plan wasn't a total waste after all. We can use this to our advantage." Kyle said turning around.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, but only got a low chuckle for an answer.

"You'll have to wait and see." Was all that Kyle said before he walked away.

It was a little way past midnight when Kyle put his plan into action. He made his way into the hospital, which made the receptionist to look up at him, which was probably a bad move as his eyes glowed a pale blue, causing the receptionist's eyes to go blank before passing out.

"Too easy." He said with a satisfied as he walked over to the computer cheeking what room Hanon was in, before heading towards her room.

Hanon had been fast asleep but began to wake up when she heard the door to her room opening. She kept her eyes closed thinking that the person who had come into the room would think she was still asleep and leave, and she thought it had worked as she heard the door close.

She was proven wrong when she opened her eyes however, as she saw Kyle stood at the end of the bed

"Who are you?" She asked as she sat up.

"Don't you remember me, Hanon? I've taken care of you ever since you we eight years old."

When Hanon heard this her eyes filled with fascination before a question popped into her head.

"But why didn't you come with Blaze and the others ealier on?"

"It's because they don't like me very much. They even took you from my side and forced you to do whatever they wanted." Kyle said with a sigh, while Hanon just looked at him surprised.

"But they wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Never judge a book by it's cover, Hanon." Kyle began, placing his hand on top of Hanon's, which made her look up at him in question.

"Don't trust them. There's more to them than you know Hanon."

"Okay." Hanon said with a nod.

"And whatever you do, don't let them know that you're onto them. If you do they'll put you under their control and you won't have any say in what you're doing." Kyle told Hanon, frightening her to the core, but after a moment, she nodded, causing Kyle to smile.

"Well, I have to go now. But don't worry I'll see you soon." Kyle told her before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind him, and smirked evilly, knowing that Hanon believed every word he had told her, and it would only be a matter of time before he had her wrapped around his little finger.


	8. Confusion

**Chapter 7**

**Confusion**

Hanon woke up the next morning and sighed as she looked out of the window beside her bed. She remembered meeting a strange man the night before, who had told her not to trust her brother and her friends, which confused her immensely.

It was still quite a while until Blaze and the others would come to see her, so she decided to go through everything that she had been told, which was that she had a brother and friends that weren't to be trusted.

Hanon clutched her head after a moment, feeling the pain surge through it and grow stronger, which caused her to black out, hearing a nurse that had just come into her room echo in the back of her mind.

The next time she woke up, she saw Blaze, Luchia, Rina and Mia sat there, looking worried, though Hanon believed this to be a trick, but played along regardless.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Hanon!" Mia cried happily, hugging Hanon, startling her.

"It's fine. Sorry if I worried you." Hanon apologized softly, looking down at her lap as she grasped the blanket tightly, but looked up a moment later when she felt a hand on her shoulder, to see Blaze looking at he gave her a kind expression.

"Relax. We know that's not your fault." He said, watching as Hanon nodded, before the doctor came into the room.

"Well Hanon, You can go home now if you'd like too. Just make sure to take it easy for a few more days."

"Okay, I will." Hanon said with a nod, though Blaze look slightly surprised.

"But are you sure it's okay? I mean, she's only been here since yesterday, shouldn't she stay here a few more days just to be on the safe side?"

"Please, big brother. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have too." Hanon told him, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could give him, causing Blaze to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you win. But all you're going to do is rest, so that you fully recover, deal?" Blaze said, holding out his hand, which Hanon looked at strangely for a moment before shaking it.

"Deal."

"Okay, well if that's settled. Then I'll arrange to have someone drop you off outside your house." The doctor said, who had stayed silent for a while

Thanks. We really appreciate it." Luchia told the doctor, who nodded before leaving the room.

A hour later, the group had made it to Blaze's apartment. They had agreed that it was too dangerous for Hanon to stay on her own, and since Blaze was the only family member that she had, they decided it would be better for her if she stayed with Blaze.

Hanon looked around at the apartment, before noticing the laptop sitting in the corner of the room, and turned to Blaze.

"What's that thing?" She asked pointing towards the laptop.

"That's a laptop, it's like a portable version of a computer, which is a device that let's you store things like work, photos and other various things, as well as do work, play games and chat to friends." Blaze explained as he helped Hanon sit down on the sofa, while Rina nodded.

"You have one of your own. We'll bring it over when we collect some of your stuff."

"We might as well go and get her stuff now." Luchia said, turning towards Rina, along with Mia who nodded her agreement.

"Okay, we'll be right back with your things, Hanon." Rina said before leaving the apartment with Luchia and Mia, while Hanon nodded, knowing that there may be something on her laptop that could explain what that man had told her the night before.

It didn't take that long for Luchia, Mia and Rina to return with Hanon's things, including her laptop, which Blaze took from them and handed it over to Hanon, who smiled gratefully before opening it, but looked confused once more as she looked at the various buttons.

"You click the button in the top left corner to turn the laptop on." Blaze instructed as he sat down next to her, watching as Hanon did as she had been told, waiting for the laptop to load.

"Now, you can click photos, which lets you see the photos you've taken, documents, which let you open various pieces of work that you've done, and videos that you have created." Luchia explained, pointing everything out, but became startled when she heard Mia's voice.

"Oh no! Luchia, we have to get home! It's already past seven o'clock!"

When Luchia heard this, she looked up at the clock, and realized that Mia was right.

"I'll come with you, Luchia. I have to help out at the store anyway. We'll see you tomorrow, Hanon." Rina said before leaving the apartment once more with Luchia and Mia.

"I'm gonna start on something for Lunch." Blaze said, an went into the kitchen.

Taking her chance, Hanon went into the file that said pictures, where she found some pictures of her, Mia, Luchia and Rina, but she also found pictures of them in their Pretty Cure forms, though she didn't know it was them, and therefore decided to ask Blaze about it.

"Big Brother, who are these girls wearing those strange outfits?" She asked Blaze when he came back into the room.

"Huh? Oh… um…" Blaze stuttered, trying to think up an explanation.

"Well… these are some Halloween costumes that Rina made, and that's you, Luchia and Rina trying them out." Blaze said finally, closing the laptop and placing on the desk.

"Now, get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a little while so that you can have something to eat." He told Hanon, who nodded before lying down and closing her eyes, as Blaze placed a blanket over her before walking out of the room to cheek on lunch.

It was around nine by now, and Hanon was wide awake. Ever since she saw those photos she hadn't been able to work out who the girls were in some of them. Even though Blaze had told her that it was her, Luchia and Rina, she couldn't seem to believe him. She wanted to believe him so much, but it was the way he had answered her question that had made her even more suspicious of him.

She went up to Blazes room and found that he was fast asleep, and after a few more seconds of watching him, she went back downstairs, and out of the house, deciding that it would be best if she got some fresh air. She hadn't been walking for very long when she heard a voice.

"Hanon?"

Hanon then turned round to see Kyle stood there, relaxing slightly before walking over to him.

"It's you… what's your name?" Hanon asked as Kyle chuckled softly as he answered her.

"Oh, that's right, I never did introduce myself. My name's Kyle."

"Okay, that's good to know. You were right about Blaze and his friends, it's like I'm being kept in the dark about something." Hanon explained as she walked over to Kyle, who sighed sadly.

"This is what they're like. They don't want to let you in on anything, so that they can manipulated you at will. You don't want that do you?" Kyle asked.

"No, I don't."

"Exactly, now, keep an eye on them. If you think they're acting strange again, then come to the clock tower, and go to the very top of it, and you'll find me."

"Okay, where's that?" Hanon asked and Kyle pointed ahead of them, towards a tall building in the distance.

"The clock tower is in the centre of town, you can't miss it. Now go home, you don't want your brother to discover you missing now, do we?" Kyle asked, watching as Hanon just shook her head before a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks. It really helped that I could talk to you." Hanon said and began to run home, as Kyle watched her.

Hanon got home five minutes later, and quietly went into the living room, and climbed back onto the sofa, lying down and pulling the blanket over her, hoping that her brother hadn't realized that she had been gone.


	9. Road to Recovery

**Chapter 8**

**Road to Recovery**

Hanon had woken up early the next morning, only to see that Blaze wasn't up yet. Because of this, she had decided to search some more, to see if there was anything else that linked to the pictures that she had seen the day before.

She walked over to where her brother had placed her laptop, picking it up and walking back over to the couch and sitting down. Switching on the laptop, just like she had been shown by her friends, she got down to business.

Half an hour had passed, and the only things Hanon had found were some more pictures of these strangely dressed girls and a file that she couldn't seem to get into, as every time she tried to open it, a panel would appear, asking for a password, which she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried.

She was about to give up when she noticed something strange on the photo, zooming in onto one of the strangely dressed girls arms, and noticed that there was a strange mark on her arm as well as a silver charm bracelet. She checked the arms of the other two girls in the photo and realized that they had a mark and a charm bracelet just like the first girl, which made Hanon think that this was more than just a coincidence.

She was about to look at the pictures of her, Luchia and Rina, to see if either her or one of them had the same mark and bracelet, but heard footsteps coming down the stairs and towards the living room, so she quickly shut the lid of the laptop, placed it back onto the desk and laid back down on the couch, pretending to be asleep just as she heard the living room door open and footsteps on the ground, that became even more clear as they got closer.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Blaze sat next to her with a smile on his face.

"Hi, big brother." Hanon said, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes, to make Blaze believe that she had been asleep.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine."

"That's good. Anyway, go and get dressed while I make you some breakfast."

"Is there anything special that we're going to be doing today?" Hanon asked, watching as Blaze nodded.

"Yep. We're going to help you remember some of the things that you've lost."

At this, Hanon smiled cheerfully and hugged Blaze, startling him for a moment before he hugged back.

"That's great!"

"It is isn't it? Now go and get changed, 'cause we have to met up with Luchia and Rina soon." Blaze told her sternly, handing her some clothes before telling her where the bathroom was, and recieved a nod of understanding from Hanon before she ran upstairs, while Blaze went into the kitchen.

Hanon came down around 5 minutes later, completely decked out in a summer dress that was purple with white poka dots on it as well as a chocker to match, and had part of her hair tied to the side with a hairtie with purple beads while leaving the rest down, but had a confused look on her face, because she had noticed the same mark on her arm as the girls had in the picture, but shook it off, deciding to wait and see if Luchia and Rina had the same marks as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, just as Blaze placed a bowl of cereal in front of her before sitting down with a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Once you've eaten, we'll set off to Luchia's house." Blaze said, as Hanon watched him take a bite of cereal before doing the same thing, swallowing before she answered.

"Okay."

It wasn't long later when Hanon and Blaze had finished eating, and the two had set of towards Luchia's house, reaching it with time to spare.

Blaze knocked on the door, and waited for Luchia to answer, which didn't take very long at all.

"How are you feeling, Hanon?" Luchia asked as she, Blaze and Hanon walked towards the living room.

"I'm feeling a little better. Though I still can't remember anything." Hanon replied, deciding not to mention the strange pictures she had found.

"Well, that's only natural. I'm sure you'll remember soon, Hanon." Blaze told his little sister as he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly

"I hope I will…" Hanon said with a sigh as the three of them sat down on the sofa in the front room where Rina and Mia were.

"So, what are we doing today?" Blaze asked. All he knew were that they were going to try and help Hanon remember the memories that had been taken from her and that was it.

"Well, we figured that we should go back to where Hanon first lost her memories, maybe that'll trigger something." Rina explained, as Luchia and Mia nodded in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense." Blaze answered slowly.

"Come on, let's go!" Luchia cried cheerfully, standing up and running out of the room, followed by Rina and Mia, while Blaze and Hanon just looked at each other for a moment before heading in the direction that the three girls had gone in.

Hanon had learned a lot about herself on the way towards the satellite conservatory. Some of the things she had learned, was that she was terrified of monsters, her home was a place called Major Land, and that Mia had been her friend ever since she was little, though Hanon wasn't sure what was the truth and what was lies, but she decided to let it slip.

"Well, d you remember anything?" Luchia asked, as Mia looked up hopfully, though look sad when Hanon shook her head.

"No, nothing. But what happened anyway?" Hanon asked, watching Luchia, Rina and Mia look at each other nervously before Mia spoke.

"Well, on the day you had your accident, we were all going to go to the amusement park. I came to your house to make sure you were ready to leave, which you were, so we left to go to Rina's house. But on the way over there, we overheard Trio the Minor talking about some plan called Operation Trojan Horse."

"Okay, I have just two questions. One, what's Trio the Minor, and two, what do you mean by Operation Trojan Horse?" Hanon asked, looking confused.

"Well, Trio the Minor are a group of bad guys, who plan to overthrow the world using the Melody of Sorrow, which is from your home land and Operation Trojan Horse is a plan to complete the Melody of Sorrow." Luchia explained, as Hanon nodded in understanding before Mia continued.

"Anyway, you decided to follow Trio the Minor in order, in order to stop their plan, and once you make up your mind, it's almost impossible for anyone to change your perspective. So, while you were following Trio the Minor, I went to tell Luchia and Rina about what was going on."

"And once she did, we decided to come and help you. We weren't that far away when we heard you scream, which made us run even faster to see what was wrong. Mia got to you first, but you were already unconscious by then, so we decided to fight against Trio the Minor and the Negatone, which is a monster created by a negative aura." Luchia continued, once again leaving Hanon confused.

"But how can you fight a monster?" She asked as Rina picked up the explaination.

"We'll show you that in a minute. You had woke up not long after we had begun to fight the Negatone, and when you saw that we were in trouble, you decided to join in the fight, which helped us to defeat the Negatone, though you collapsed moments after the battle, and that's when Blaze showed up.

"So now will you show me how you can fight the Negatone?" Hanon asked, watching Luchia and Rina nod before taking out the charms that had been given to them by Dorie and Reanne.

"Now watch closely, cause you're able to do this too, Hanon." Mia said, watching Hanon nod before looking back at Luchia and Rina

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their separate transformations.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then turned from a platinum blonde colour, before being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

They both looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.

Hanon looked at them with a shocked expression on her face before tears appeared in her eyes, confusing Melody, Rhythm and Mia for a moment, but they soon found out why Hanon was so upset as she turned to her brother.

"You lied to me." She said, as tears began to fall, which leaft Blaze shocked as he tried to explain.

"Hanon, you don't understand. I only told you that those pictures you saw on the laptop were costumes because I didn't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already were." Blaze explained, watching Hanon shake her head before she had her say.

"You still lied to me! How can I even trust you when I don't know when you're telling me the truth or when you're lying to me!" Hanon cried, running of before Blaze could say another word.

Mia was about to follow Hanon, but stopped when someone grabbed her wrist, turning to see that it was Blaze.

"Let her go. She just needs time to get her head around all this." Blaze sighed as Melody and Rhythm looked at him, wanting answers as their transformations dissolved, Blaze knowing that he couldn't get out of this one.


	10. A Dangerous Place To Be

**Chapter 9**

**A Dangerous Place to Be**

"What was all that about Blaze?" Luchia asked as Rina nodded.

"And what were you talking about when you said about costumes."

"Hanon saw the photos of you in your Pretty Cure forms, and asked me about it. I didn't know what to tell her, so I just said that they were costumes that Rina had made."

"Why did you bring me into this?!" Rina exclaimed as Luchia took a step forward.

"How about telling her the truth? Did that thought ever come into mind?" Luchia questioned before Mia decided to put her thoughts into the conversation.

"I have to agree with Luchia and Rina, Blaze. You may have been trying to put things right, but I think you've just made things a whole lot worse."

"I know! But what can I do now?! Do you really expect Hanon to listen to me?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow while Luchia sighed.

"Well, if I were her, I wouldn't believe you either. I mean, you're supposed to be her brother, and you lie straight to her face."

"But it wasn't a lie!" Blaze countered as Rina decided to intervene.

"If someone asks you a question that you know the answer to, and you tell them something different, then it technically counts as lying."

"Let's go find Hanon. I have a feeling that things are gonna go from bad to worse." Mia said, Blaze, Luchia and Rina nodding before the group headed towards Blaze's apartment.

Meanwhile, at the clock tower, Kyle watched Hanon sleep soundly. He had found the poor girl crying her eyes out in the town centre and had brought her to the top of the clock tower, telling her she could stay with them for as long as she wants.

"What's she doing here?" Aaron asked as he and Kaito walked over to Kyle, who just turned to them with a tired look on his face, as he was feed up of saying the same thing again and again.

"I already told you that you'd have to wait and see, didn't I?" He snapped, startling Aaron and Kaito.

"Yeah, but…" Kaito began, though didn't get to finish what he was saying as Kyle interrupted him.

"But nothing! What I say goes! Do you understand?!" Kyle snapped in annoyance, watching Kyle and Aaron nod before walking away as Kyle turned around so that he was facing Hanon.

"Hanon? Are you here?" Blaze called as he, Luchia, Rina and Mia entered the apartment, finding out a few moments later that it was empty.

"Now what?" Luchia questioned, turning to Blaze who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She probably would have come back to the apartment."

"Maybe she's gone for a walk or something. We could just wait for her to come back." Mia suggested, as Rina nodded in agreement.

"I agree. If you follow someone when they're upset can at times, make things a whole lot worse."

"But…" Blaze began, but was silenced by Luchia.

"Blaze, listen to us for once. You've upset Hanon enough for one day."

"Fine." Blaze sighed in defeat, before going up the stairs towards his room while Luchia, Rina and Mia watched him sadly.

Meanwhile, back at the clock tower, Hanon had just woken up, slightly confused before her surroundings before she realized what had happened with her brother and her friends, which caused her to tear up slightly before she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning round to see Kyle sat beside her.

"Do you feel any better? After all you were in quite a state when I found you." Kyle asked in a worried tone, watching as Hanon nodded, before looking down sadly.

"I can't believe that my own brother would lie to me like that."

"I know, it's sad isn't it? But that's just the way they are I'm afraid. But you don't have to worry anymore, you're safe here with me." Kyle told her.

"I know, but I feel like I'm being a burden."

"You're not a burden at all. Don't ever think like that. All I want is for you to be safe." Kyle told her seriously. Before standing up.

"I'll go and get you something to eat. I won't be long." He told her before leaving the room.

Not long after Kyle had left, Hanon stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at the town below, unaware of Kyle's true plan.


	11. Searching High and Low

**Chapter 10**

**Searching High and Low**

Things weren't going so well at Blaze's appartment. The group had been waiting for Hanon's return for over four hours now and had begun to worry. What if something had happened to Hanon and they weren't there to help her?

It was obvious that the question had entered Blaze's mind, because one moment he was sat down, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently, then the next moment he was racing across the room towards the front door, which Luchia, Rina and Mia weren't expecting, judging the look of surprise on their faces.

"Blaze, where are you going?" Mia asked quickly, following Blaze along with Rina and Luchia.

"I'm going to find Hanon." He said without looking at the others, and so didn't see the look of protest that had just appeared on Rina's face, replacing the one of surprise.

"But we agreed that we'd wait for Hanon to come to us!"

"But what if something's happened to Hanon because we weren't there to stop it?" Blaze questioned as he turned to face Rina, putting her on the spot, which Luchia noticed and so imput her answer.

"I hadn't thought of that. I mean, she's not aware of people like Alexander or Trio the Minor."

"Fine, but once we know that Hanon's safe, then we let her make her desiction on whether or not she wants to talk to us." Mia declared finally, recieving a nod from the others before they departed.

After agreeing what they would do after they found Hanon, the group went out and began to search for her and things weren't looking good. They'd searched everywhere for Hanon, including the melody house, the park, their homes and even the alleyways, but couldn't find her anywhere.

They were about to give up when Blaze noticed something in the window of the clock tower, and had begun to head in it's direction, along with Luchia, Rina and Mia. Before long they had reached the top of the clock tower, and were surprised to see Hanon stood at the window, looking out at the world.

"Hanon, you're safe!" Blaze exclaimed in relief, but was silenced by the glare he recieved from his sister.

"Stay away from me!"

"Hanon, I know what I did was wrong, but you don't know what danger you're putting yourself in by being here." Blaze explained, though it was obvious that Hanon wasn't listening to him.

"I don't care! At least here I won't get lied too!"

Blaze winced at this, he didn't know what to do, he had to find a way to make his sister listen to him, but how? He was about to open his mouth again but Luchia beat him to the punch.

"We didn't mean any trouble by coming here. We just wanted to make sure that you were safe, Hanon."

"Well, now that you know I'm safe, you can leave, and don't bother coming here again!"

"But, Hanon...!" Blaze began though once again, he was interupted.

"I suggest you do what she said." Came a familiar voice, causing the group to turn round and see Kyle, who looked down at his nails before answering.

"After all, we wouldn't want any trouble now, would we?"

After this was said, Aaron and Kaito appeared behind Kyle, which put Blaze, Luchia Rina and Mia in a tough possition. They didn't want to get into a fight in front of Hanon, But they didn't want to leave her here either, though knowing there wasn't any other way to get Hanon to come back with them at this moment in time, they decided to turn back for now.

"I'm not giving up on you, Hanon." Blaze told his sister stubbornly before glaring at Trio the Minor and leaving the clock tower along with Luchia, Rina and Mia, not noticing the conflict in Hanon's eyes, which Kyle noticed and walked over to her.

"Relax, they're gone now." Kyle told her, watching as she nodded before looking away.

"I know, but I need some time alone to get my head around all this." Hanon told him before walking out of the clock tower.

When she'd gone, a look of worry appeared on Kyle's face. What if Hanon was starting to believe Blaze and the Pretty Cures? It would ruin his whole plan. Though after a moment or two, Kyle decided that he should wait and see what Hanon's next move would be, after all, if he didn't put up a convincing act, then Hanon was bound to find out and then she'd return to her friends, which was something that Kyle wasn't about to let happen. Hanon was finally in his grasp and he would do everything to make sure that it stayed that way.


	12. The Truth Behind the Mask

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth Behind the Mask**

Blaze and the girls had finally arrived back at Blazes apartment, opening the door and going inside. Mia had tried to get them to relax though it was extrememly difficult since they were still very worried aboout Hanon. They knew that Trio the Minor were up to something, but what?

"I can't believe Hanon is with Trio the Minor. We've got to do something, so that we can prove that Trio the Minor are just using her." Blaze thought as he sat down on the sofa, choosing to ignore the looks that he was getting from Luchia, Rina and Mia.

"But what?" Rina asked finally, watching as Blaze thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm... not sure, but I'll think of something."

"Blaze, relax!" Mia scolded, folding her arms while pouting, while Luchia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, this is Trio the Minor we're talking about. They're bound to slip up eventually, and Hanon will finally see the truth."

"But what happens when she does?" Blaze questioned, putting the girls on the spot, who just looked at each other for a moment before looking down.

"I thought so." Blaze said finally, before standing up and walking over to the fireplace, where a picture of him, Hanon and their parents was, sighing sadly as he picked it up.

Luchia, Rina and Mia were looking at him worried before they decided to leave the room, knowing that Blaze wanted to be alone for a while.

Meanwhile, Hanon was having the same problem, she didn't know who to believe. She knew that Kyle had done so much for her in the past couple of days but what about before she had her accident?

Hanon couldn't take much more and sat down on the swings in the park.

"I don't know what to do. Do I go back to my brother or do I stay with Kyle?"

Hanon pondered this question for quite some time, and noticed when it had begun to grow dark.

"I'd better go back to the clock tower. Kyle will be wondering where I am." Hanon thought, standing up and making her way back to the clock tower.

"Kyle? I'm back..." Hanon called, growing quiet when she overheard Kyle speaking with Aaron and Kaito.

"So, when are you gonna put your plan into action, Kyle?" Aaron asked, watching Kyle for a moment before recieving an answer.

"Soon. But first we need to make sure that the Pretty Cures and that boy don't get in our way anymore."

Hanon listened on, and with every second that she did her face grew paler and paler. She knew she had to get out of there and get back to her brother, but as she turned away, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hanon..." Came a voice, causing Hanon to stop in her tracks, and turned round to see Kyle stood there once more.

"Y-yeah?" Hanon asked, trying to sound brave, though failed miserably.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"But you've just come back in."

"..."

Not knowing how to respond, Hanon made a dash for the door, but cried out as she was grabbed and pinned to the wall, by Kyle, who leaned in with a menacing glare on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home! Big brother was right! You are using me!" Hanon shot back, stuggling against his grasp, and screamed when Kyle covered her mouth.

"No, I can't have that. My plan's working now, and I can't have you ruining it."

Hearing this, Hanon eyes widened in fear and began to struggle more, but stopped when Kyle eyes began to glow a pale blue like the first time he had gone to the hospital. Hanon suddenly began to grow very tired, but tried to stay awake, though it was futile to put up a fight, as she went limp, and the only thing holding her up was Kyle's hands, which he removed, letting Hanon fall forward, and caught her with ease.

Kyle then picked the sleeping girl up and walked over towards Hanon's bed, placing her down before going into his pockets, and pulled out a pair of the headphones that had been used on Alexander.

Without wasting any time, he placed them over Hanon's ears, which caused them to glow, making Kyle aware, that whatever he was doing was working.

A moment later, the bright light dissappeared and Hanon opened her eyes, which were now completely blank. Another moment passed before Kyle knelt next to her and whispered something in her ear, watching Hanon nod in understanding before standing up along with Hanon.

"Now, go and complete the task you've been given." Kyle told her, watching as she nodded once more before leaving the room, while Kyle laughed evilly, knowing what was about to happen.


	13. Hanon's Return

**Chapter 12**

**Hanon's Return**

It was around seven o'clock now and Blaze was asleep, still holding the photo of him, Hanon and their parents. He wasn't asleep for very long though as he heard a knock on the door, which sounded like someone was in a hurry.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Blaze sighed, slightly annoyed to have been woken up, but made his way to the door anyway, though the look of annoyance soon changed to one of surprise, as he saw Hanon stood there, breathing deeply.

"Hanon?! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Trio the Minor."

"You were right about them, Big Brother." Hanon said shakily, looking up to reveal the terrified look in her eyes, which caught Blaze off guard for a moment before he shook it of and led Hanon into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa.

"Stay here for a moment, I'm gonna go and call Luchia and the others, okay?" He asked, watching Hanon nod before he left the room.

Luchia, Rina and Mia arrived five minutes later, looking quite tired as they'd ran over to Blaze's apartment as soon as they'd recieved a call from Blaze, who had told about Hanon'[s arrival.

"Is it true? Is Hanon here?" Mia asked quickly, and smiled when Blaze nodded

"Yeah, she turned up on my door-step about five to ten minutes ago." He told the three of them as they walked into the living room, where Hanon was, and the three sat down next to her.

"Are you alright, Hanon?" Luchia asked, waiting for a responce from Hanon, which she soon got.

"I am now."

"What happened to make you so frightened?" Blaze asked, seriously worried about his sister.

"Well, not long after you left the clock tower, I left to get some fresh air and when I came back, I overheard them talking about some plan, which involved using me to complete the Melody of Sorrow."

"How can they use you, though?" Rina asked.

"Don't forget, the notes trust me because I freed them from the score when Alexander had finished the Melody of Sorrow the first time."

"I'll never forgive them for using you like this, sis!" Blaze told her, before he left the room, followed by Luchia, Rina and Mia, and shortly after Hanon stood up and ran towards the door.

"Big Brother, leave them alone, they're not worth it!"

"Hanon, ever since our parents died, I made a promise to myself that I'd protect you, no matter what!"

"I have to agree with Hanon, Blaze. Trio the Minor will probably be waiting for us, expecially since Hanon escaped." Luchia told him, watching as he nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"I have an awesome idea!" Mia cheered, which caused the others to look at her.

"What is it, Mia?" Rina asked.

"Well, how about tomorrow we have a sleepover at Blaze's apartment."

"Hang on a second! Why my place?"

"Because if we moved it over to any of our houses then Trio the Minor would notice." Rina explained, and became quiet as Luchia said her piece.

"Yeah, plus we can protect Hanon if Trio the Minor do show up."

"Fine, well it's getting quite late now, I'm gonna get Hanon settled, see you later."

"See you tommorow! Sleep well Hanon!" Mia called watching Hanon wave before she, Luchia and Rina went in the direction of their homes.

"Now don't worry. I won't let Trio the Minor take you, Hanon." Blaze told his sister comfortingly as he covered her with a blanket

"Are you sure, big brother?"

"Yep, so get some sleep." Blaze confirmed, watching Hanon nod in response.

"Okay, good night."

"Sweet dreams." And with that, Blaze left the room and began making his way upstairs.

It didn't take long for Blaze to fall asleep, and once he did Hanon made her move, standing up and leaving the house, walking towards the clock tower where Kyle was.

"So, any news?" Kyle asked as Hanon nodded.

"Yep, tomorrow, Blaze are the others are having a sleep over."

"Perfect. Now, here's what I want you to do, continue to be friendly with them so they don't suspect anything, and when they fall asleep, you switch their charm bracelets with these fake ones, once you do that, bring them to me." Kyle told her, handing her two bracelets that were identical to the ones that Luchia and Rina wore as well as herself.

"I understand."

"Good, now go back to the apartment before Blaze notices your missing." Kyle ordered and once again Hanon left, returning to the appartment, while Kyle turned away, heading back into the clock tower, knowing that in the next twenty-four hours, neither the Pretty Cures or Blaze wouldn't be able to stop him, and then the world would be his for the taking!


	14. Sleepover Mayhem

**Chapter 13**

**Sleepover Mayhem**

Blaze woke up quite early the next morning, due to the call he recieved from Luchia, telling him to meet her, Rina and Mia at the shopping district at ten o'clock. Looking at the time, he realized that it was half nine already and quickly got changed before heading downstairs to wake Hanon up, only to see her sat at the window, ready to head out of the door.

"How'd you sleep, sis?" Blaze asked, causing Hanon to look up at him with a smile.

"Just fine."

"Good. We're supposed to meet Luchia, Rina and Mia at the shopping district at ten, so we'd better get going."

"Okay." Hanon said, standing up before following Blaze as he left the building and made his way up the street.

"Hanon! Blaze! Over here!" Luchia called as she saw the two siblings walking towards them.

"Hey, Luchia." Blaze said in his usual way, before remembering something that had confused him a whole lot, and so decided to ask about it.

"So, why did you want us to meet here instead of at your place?"

"Well, Rina's parents sent her out to get some supplies for the store, so she called me asking if I'd like to go with her and then we decided to get the whole gang together. I mean, we haven't exactly been able to hang out that much in the last week or so." Luchia told Blaze, recieving a nod of understanding.

"I guess that makes sence, and we could pick up some supplies for tonight as well. Speaking of which, what did your parents say?"

"My dad said it was fine with him." Luchia said, as Rina decided to let her voice be heard.

"So did my parents, though they told me to behave how I would if I was at Luchia's house."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this." Hanon said, watching as Mia shook her head.

"Hanon, we know we don't have to do this, but we want to. You're our friend and friends look out for each other, no matter what. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I understand."

"So, are we going in or what? I don't like standing around outside, expecially when Trio the Minor could be watching us." Blaze said, watching as Luchia and the others nodded before heading into the store.

It was around three hours later when the group left the store. Once Rina had made her purchases, she had had to look all over for her friends. She had found Luchia at the food court -which hadn't surprised her one bit-, Blaze at the music store and Mia and Hanon in one of the clothes stores. Rina didn't mind though, she had got to see quite alot of things on her way through the shopping district.

Anyway, the group stopped when they were a good distance away from the shopping district and turned to each other.

"I'd better get back to the store, my parents will need these supplies." Rina said, holding up the bag which held the store supplies while Luchia nodded in agreement.

"Same, Mia and I have to get home to help my dad prepare for his next recital."

"Ok, well meet us at my appartment at around seven." Blaze told the three girls in front of him, who nodded before leaving.

"So, what do we do now?" Hanon asked curiously, as Blaze thought about his next responce.

"Let's just go home and prepare for tonight."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Hanon and Blaze had just about finished tidying up the appartment as the clock reached seven, and sure enough, Luchia, Rina and Mia arrived bang on time, knocking on the door before entering the appartment.

"Hey, guys. Just put your stuff upstairs in my room." Blaze told the three girls, who did just that, and that's when they noticed a worried look on Blazes face.

"What's the matter, Blaze?" Luchia asked, watching Blaze sigh for a moment before he looked at her.

"I'm worried."

"What about?" Rina pushed further, wanting to know what was troubling him."

"I'm worried about what Trio the Minor are up too. They haven't tried to summon a Negatone or even make the world fall into sorrow lately."

At this point, Blaze noticed the shocked looks on Luchia and Rina's face, but carried on regardless.

"Not that I want them to try something shady, or anything like that. It's just it makes me wonder what they're planning."

"Relax, Blaze. If anything does happen, Luchia and Rina are here to stop them." Mia said, which calmed Blaze down a bit as he knew Mia was right.

"Come on, Mia found out her Mario Party 5 Game Cube game, that dad bought her for christmas! I still have a score to settle after the last time we played!" Luchia cried in impatience, not noticing Blaze, Rina, Mia and Hanon look at her in confusion.

"What happened last time you played it?" Hanon asked and Mia just waved dismissively.

"Oh, I just beat her seven times in a row."

"I want a rematch, Mia!"

"You got it, Luchia." Mia said, before plugging the games console in and began to play the game.

"Oh man! I lost again?!" Luchia cried an hour later, while Mia just yawned dramatically before looking at her.

"You're so easy to beat, Luchia."

"I want a rematch!"

"You've said that over ten times and Mia always beats you, Luchia." Rina said as if it was a fact, annoying Luchia even more.

"Um guys?" Blaze said, causing Luchia, Rina and Mia to look at him in question, which he answered by pointing at Hanon, who was fast asleep.

"Let's go downstairs so we don't wake her."

Luchia, Rina and Mia agreed and after covering Hanon with a blanket, they unhooked the games console and went downstairs. Little did they know however, Hanon was awake. Knowing that they had gone downstairs she got up and walked over to Luchia and Rina's bags, going through them until she found the charm bracelets and after swapping them with the fake bracelets she'd been given by Kyle, Hanon quickly placed a couple of pillows under the blanket, so that even if anyone came up, they'd still think that she was here, before climbing out of the window and heading for the clock tower.

"Did you get them?" Kyle asked Hanon as she entered the clock tower, and as he watched her nod, an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, here they are." Hanon said before handing the charm bracelets to Kyle, which made the evil smile on his face widen.

"Perfect. Now, return to the appartment, and wait for the sound of a Negatone, once you hear that, wait for the Pretty Cures to leave with you're brother and come to Kanon Conservatory, that's where the real battle begins." Kyle told her before sending her back to the appartment.

Hanon had arrived back at the appartment and climbed back in through the window to Blazes Room, and saw that the others were fast asleep. She carefully climbed into bed, making sure that she didn't wake anyone up, though it didn't really matter.

As soon as her head met the pillow, the sound of a Negatone could be heard, waking everyone from their slumber.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luchia cried as she and the others ran to the window, seeing smoke drift into the sky a little way away.

"It's coming from Kanon Conservatory!"

"Let's go!"

"I'm coming too!" Hanon said in a determined fasion, which made Blaze turn to her.

"Hanon, no! It's too dangerous! Especially with Trio the Minor out there! You're staying here!"

"Okay, big brother." Hanon sighed, which Blaze seemed okay with, as he turned to the others.

"Come on. We have to stop Trio the Minors plan right now!"

And with that, the group left the appartment and headed to Kanon Conservatory.

"Go and make everyone feel sadness!" Kyle ordered just as Luchia, Rina, Blaze and Mia arrived.

"Stop it!" The four kids cried, as Luchia and Rina held out their arms.

"How dare you try and make the world fall into sorrow!" Luchia yelled angrilly as Rina imput her say.

"For that, we'll make you pay!"

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" The two of them cried, clipping the charms into place, waiting for the transformation to take place, though they were surprised when it didn't occur.

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

While the group were wondering about why the transformation didn't work, a shady figure appeared in the trees, which Kyle noticed and stepped forward before speaking.

"There you are." He called, making the four teens turn to see Hanon, only this time her eyes were completely blank.


	15. Shedding Light on the Situation

**Chapter 14**

**Shedding Light on the Situation**

Luchia, Rina, Blaze and Mia were shocked to see Hanon in the state she was now, Blaze in particular. He couldn't believe -no, scratch that- he didn't want to believe that his little sister was following Kyle's every command. Determined to find out why Hanon was like this, he turned to Kyle with an angered expression on his face.

"What did you do to my sister, Kyle?!"

"She was going to ruin my plan to spread the Melody of Sorrow around the world so I placed her under my control." Kyle explained without any emotion, while Blaze clenched his fist channeling his anger, making energy flow around his clenched fist and a moment later he charged towards Kyle with his fist raised in a manner that showed that Kyle was going to be in a world of hurt.

"That's Unforgivable! How dare you use my sister for one of your useless schemes?!"

Even though Blaze was charging at him at an incredible speed, Kyle made no attempt to move, which caused confusion to form in the hearts of Luchia, Rina and Mia. In fact, even Blaze was confused as to why Kyle wasn't doing anything, though moments later it all became clear, as Hanon appeared in front of Kyle with her arms stretched out wide in a protective manner so that if anyone was going to get hurt, it would be her, which surprised her friends and even her brother Blaze, who tried to stop his attack only to find that he was going to fast to do so.

Just as the attack was going to hit his sister, Blaze was pushed out of the way by Luchia and Rina, which sent the three of them to the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Mia asked worriedly as she ran over to her friends, seeing Luchia nod as she, Rina and Blaze sat up slowly.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Kyle didn't seem to satisfied by this however, and turned towards the Negatone while pointing at Luchia and her friends.

"Get them, Negatone!" He ordered, watching the Negatone move forward towards Luchia and the others, who looked really worried.

"What do we do? For some reason we can't transform!" Rina said as she watched the Negatone, which was getting closer by the second.

"I'm not sure, but there's gotta be something we can do!" Luchia said, not wanting to give up the fight just yet.

"Yeah, but what?" Rina asked, which made Luchia concentrate on trying to find a way to stop the Negatone, only to be torn from her thoughts when Blaze charged towards the Negatone with a dagger in each hand, slashing the Negatone with the each dagger before quickly moving out of the way as the Negatone tried to attack him

"Blaze! What are you doing?!" Luchia asked in shock, watching as Blaze looked over his shoulder and straight at her.

"What does it look like? I'm fighting the Negatone!"

"But you not able to revert the Negtone back to it's origional form!" Rina told him.

"We'll just see about that!"

With that said Blaze continued to attack the Negatone until he knocked it off it's feet, and lifted the two daggers into the air with a confident look in his eyes.

"Flare Revine!" He called, plunging the Daggers into the ground, watching as firery sparks appeared which caused cracks to appear in the ground, which got bigger until the Negatone fell into it.

Knowing that there was no way that the Negatone could escape now, Blaze went into his jacket pocket and pulled out and Aqua coloured crystal that was shaped like a heart, which he then threw at the Negatone, hitting it directly.

Suddenly, the crystal began to glow brightly and the Negatone reverted back to normal, which surprised not only Luchia, Rina and Mia, but Kyle and Hanon as well.

"Enjoy what little time you have left cause next time will be different!" Kyle told Luchia, Blaze, Rina and Mia before he and Hanon made there get away.

Blaze retrieved the crystal before walking over to Luchia and the others, who were still really confused by what they'd just seen.

"Blaze, how'd you do that?" Luchia asked in astonishment while Rina nodded, wanting to know how the Negatone was defeated though Blaze shook his head, as he wasn't in the mood to explain anything right now.

"I'll explain later. Now let's just get back to the appartment." He told them before heading back to the appartment while Luchia, Rina and Mia looked at each other in confusion before following Blaze back to the appartment.

(Author: I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be in either the next chapter or the one after that. Many thanks to Williukea for helping me come up with a good name for Blaze's sword: Flare Dagger)


	16. Calling for Re-enforcements

**Chapter 15**

**Calling for Re-enforcements**

Aaron and Kaito watched Kyle pace back and forth across the floor of the clock tower angrily, which they could understand completely as even though Luchia and Rina couldn't transform into Pretty Cure anymore, they were still able to defeat the Negatone that Kyle had summoned not long ago; all thanks to Blaze and that crystal he possessed.

"I never knew that that boy had so much power." Aaron whispered to Kaito, who nodded in agreement, as Kyle turned to face them.

"What was that?!"

"I-I was just discussing with Kaito about what we should do about Hanon's brother." Aaron answered nervously, watching as Kyle nodded before he began to speak.

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh, right. Well… I was wondering if we could use Hanon to lure Blaze here alone, and then have Hanon finish him off."

Aaron waited nervously for Kyle's answer, who seemed to think about this plan for a few minutes before looking up at Aaron, ready to tell him what he thought.

"I suppose it could work. It would also be fitting to have Blaze be finished off by his own little sister. Though it could use some tweaks." Kyle thought aloud before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Luchia and her friends had finally arrived back at Blaze's apartment, and there was a lot of tension in the group.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Blaze asked with a sigh as he sat down on the sofa and placed his head in his hands, while Luchia, Rina and Mia sat down next to him.

"Blaze, it's not your fault." Luchia said, trying to comfort him, as Rina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Hanon was really convincing."

"And anyway, we need to think of how to stop Trio the Minor before they do anymore damage." Mia said with a determined look in her eyes, choosing to ignore the look that Blaze was giving her at that very moment.

"What do you mean 'we'? Luchia and Rina's transformation items have been stolen, so they're out of the picture, you're unable to fight against Trio the Minor as well as the Negatone's that they can summon, and Hanon…" Blaze began, trailing of when he came to Hanon, being reminded of what had happened to the sister that he had loved so much, but shook his head before carrying on.

"Anyway, I'm the only one who stands a chance against Trio the Minor right now."

"Maybe not." Luchia thought aloud, confusing Blaze, who turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"There's another girl in town who can become a Pretty Cure. And she's helped us out of many sticky situations up until now."

"Well, let's go and see her!" Blaze cried, standing up quickly, causing Luchia and Rina to take a step back.

"Blaze, slow down. I know you want to save Hanon and stop Trio the Minor, but we're not so sure that she'll be willing to work with us." Luchia explained, confusing Blaze entirely.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, every time she helped us out of a difficult situation, she'd tell us that she wouldn't join the team until the time was right." Rina finished, signalling that Luchia speak, as she noticed the saddened look which had reappeared on Blaze's face.

"But that doesn't mean we won't try to convince her to help us! We'll go and phone her right now."

With that said, Luchia and Rina left the room, while Mia looked at Blaze in worry, as she wasn't sure what he was going to do next.

Luchia and Rina had arrived in the hallway, Luchia picking up the phone, dialling Seira's number, and waited a few seconds until Seira picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seira, its Luchia. Listen we really need your help."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's a long story, but the end result is that our transformation items have been stolen."

"Okay, I'm coming over. I'll be there in around five to ten minutes."

After giving Seira direction's to Blaze's apartment, Luchia thanked Seira, telling her that they'd inform her about what was going on when she arrived. After putting the phone down, Luchia followed Rina back into the living room, hoping that they could stop Trio the Minor before it was too late.


	17. Message Recieved

**Chapter 16**

**Message Recieved**

Luchia and her friends had been waiting patiently for Seira to arrive. Well, as patiently as one could when they knew that at any given moment the world could plunge into sadness and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

Five minutes later a knock could be heard, causing the four teens to jump to their feet and rush to the door, which Blaze answered, and was relieved to see Seira stood there.

"What's going on?" Seira questioned as she entered the apartment, heading into the living room and sitting down just as Luchia began to explain what had happened not to long ago.

"Well, you see, we'd arranged to have a sleepover so that we'd be able to protect Hanon from Trio the Minor, but when it had finally arrived we heard a Negatone being summoned, so we decided to go and stop it before it hurt anyone, but when we tried to transform we found that we were unable to."

"If it wasn't for Blaze, then the Negatone would still be roaming around." Mia explained, watching Seira nod before she turned her attention to Blaze.

"And just how did you defeat the Negatone?" She asked, watching Blaze pull out the aqua crystal before answering.

"I used a Crystal that I'd recieved from my parents. I don't really understand this myself but I heard someone calling out to me, telling me to use it."

"Who?" Mia asked, sitting on the edge of her seat with interest showing in her eyes, though frowned when she saw Blaze shrug as he answered.

"I'm not sure. The voice seems familiar but for some reason I can't place my finger on it."

"Where is Hanon anyway?" Seira asked, changing the subject slightly but not totally, watching as the four teens in front of her looked at each other before looking down sadly for a moment or two, before Luchia sighed, knowing that they had to tell Seira eventually.

"She's with Trio the Minor. According to Kyle, he placed her in a trance to make sure that she didn't ruin his plan."

"Which is?"

"To use Hanon to complete the Melody of Sorrow." Luchia said, seeing Seira think for a moment before looking at her, with a serious look on her face.

"Can I see your transformation items?" She asked, confusing Luchia and Rina entirely, but they did as requested, handing their bracelets over to Seira, who inspected them silently before she looked up at the two Pretty Cures.

"These are fakes."

"What?!" The four teens cried in surprise.

"These are fakes." She repeated.

"How can you tell?" Mia asked, causing Seira to look at her.

"Well, don't forget that I'm from Major Land, plus I'm Major Land's Princess, so I've been around the Legendary score ever since I was born, and since our charm bracelets where forged from the score then they should have the same aura, and these don't."

"I see." Mia said thoughtfully, while Blaze's face suddenly turned pale, as if he was remembering something, which Luchia noticed.

"What's wrong Blaze?"

"I just realized something."

"What is it?" Rina asked curiously.

"We left Hanon upstairs on her own. She had the perfect oppertunity to steal the charm bracelets."

"But Hanon wouldn't do that!" Mia told Blaze sternly, watching as he shook his head before turning to her.

"But your forgetting that Hanon's in a trance, and may well have been in one when she returned to the apartment. If Kyle told her to obtain those charm bracelets, then she would have continued to persue us until she'd gotten them."

"And that's why we called Seira. She can sneak in and take the charm bracelets back." Luchia explained, looking at Seira who nodded in understanding, before standing up.

"Well, I need to get home now, grandfather will be wondering where I am. We'll start the plan tommorow morning." Seira said before she left the appartment.

Not long after Seira had left, Luchia, Rina and Mia turned to Blaze.

"Let's get to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Alright, you three go upstairs to Hanon's room. I'm just gonna go and check my emails." Blaze told the girls, who nodded before doing what Blaze had said.

When they were gone, Blaze switched on his laptop and opened his email page, only to discover that there was an email, which he opened, and soon wished that he hadn't. The message he'd recieved was from Kyle.

_Come to the clock tower tommorow morning and hand over the crystal. If you don't, you'll never see your sister again. Don't say we didn't warn you._

Blaze sat there shocked, wondering what to do. Should he hand over the Crystal or shouldn't he? There had to be a way to keep both the Crystal and save his sister, right? Though one thing was clear, and that was if he didn't do something, he'd lose his sister for good.


	18. Strange Behavior

**Chapter 17**

**Strange Behavior**

Luchia and Rina woke up the next morning and noticed that Mia wasn't in the room. Knowing that Mia wouldn't go of somewhere on her own without telling them first, they decided to go downstairs and sure enough, Mia was sat in the front room.

"Hey, Mia. Hey, what's the matter?" Luchia asked, noticing the worried look on Mia's face.

"Blaze is acting weird. Last night, I came downstairs to get a drink of water and I saw him pacing back and forth in the living room."

"Do you know why?" Rina asked, watching Mia who shook her head in response.

"No. All I know is that he's been this way ever since last night."

"Where is he now?" Luchia inquired, though Mia just shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

"I'm not sure where he went. I saw him leave the apartment early this morning but when I asked him where he was going he blanked me entirely."

After Mia said this, Luchia made her way over to Blaze's laptop, surprising Rina and Mia, who followed her a moment later.

"Luchia! It's rude to just go onto someone's laptop without asking first!" Rina said sternly as she watched Luchia open the laptop and turn it on, while Mia nodded.

"Yeah! And what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm checking Blaze's emails. They may be able help us figure out what Blaze is up to."

"But that's wrong. Emails are supposed to be private! And anyway, how can they help you figure out what Blaze is up to?" Rina asked, waiting for Luchia's answer.

"Think about it. According to Mia, Blaze was acting strange ever since last night. And we'd be able to tell if Blaze was acting strange, 'cause he's not too good at hiding his emotions, so in theory, it would have had to have started when Blaze checked his emails." Luchia explained, and going onto Blaze's email page, which for some reason hadn't been logged off.

"Let's see now... Oh my gosh!" Luchia exclaimed as she opened the email that Kyle had sent Blaze, startling Mia and Rina again.

"What's wrong?!" Rina asked as Luchia turned slightly so that she could see Rina and Mia as well as the computer screen, which she pointed to as she began to speak.

"This is what's wrong!"

"Come to the Clock Tower tomorrow morning and hand over the crystal. If you don't, you'll never see you sister again. Don't say we didn't warn you." Rina read, turning to Luchia and Mia once she had finished.

"So Blaze must have gone to the Clock Tower to hand over the Crystal so that he can save Hanon." Luchia realized.

"We need to tell Seira!" Rina declared, watching Luchia nod before leaving the room and pulling out her mobile, dialing Seira's number and waiting for her to pick up, which happened a moment or so later.

"Hello?"

"Seira, you're still at yours, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to speak with you. It's about Blaze."

"What about him?"

"We'll tell you when we get to yours."

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside the house."

"Okay. Bye." Luchia said, hanging up the phone and going back into the living room where Rina and Mia were.

"Well?" Rina asked watching Luchia for a moment.

"We're going over to Seira's. She said she'll be waiting for us outside her house, so we have to go now."

"Okay, come on Mia." Rina said heading for the door with Luchia with Mia following close behind.

It was around half an hour later when they three girls arrived at Seira's house, seeing that Seira was outside the house just like she said she would be.

"So, what's going on?" Seira asked, waiting for an answer that was bound to come.

"Well, we think Blaze is going to hand over the Crystal he has to Trio the Minor." Luchia explained, receiving a shocked yet puzzled look from Seira.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we found out that Blaze received an email from Kyle telling him to hand the Crystal over and that if he didn't, he wouldn't see Hanon again, plus, according to Mia, he's left the apartment very early this morning without saying a thing." Rina continued, before turning to Mia who nodded before she picked up the explanation.

"And also because of a promise he made to Hanon when she was eight years old."

"Which was?" Seira pushed, waiting for a moment before Mia answered.

"That he would protect her no matter what."

After hearing all this, Seira nodded, finally understanding what was going on. Another moment had gone by before she looked up at the three girls in front of her.

"Then we have to hurry. If what you say is true, then Blaze will already be at the clock tower, and if our plan of sneaking into the clock tower to take the bracelets back fails and Blaze hands over the crystal, then we won't be able to do much against Trio the Minor when they summon another Negatone." She said, watching the girls nod before they headed in the direction of the Clock Tower.

What they didn't know, was that Blaze was already at the top of the clock tower, looking around him as he waited for Kyle to show up.

"So, you're finally here." Came a familiar voice which made Blaze turn quickly only to see Kyle step out from the shadows.

"Did you bring the Crystal?" he asked, watching Blaze nod as he held the crystal out in front of him.

"I did. Do you promise to let Hanon go if I give it to you?"

"You have my word."

Satisfied with the answer that he received, Blaze threw the crystal to Kyle, who caught it before turning and beginning to walk away, surprising Blaze

"Wait! What about our deal?!"

"Oh, that's right." Kyle said, turning to face Blaze before he clicked his fingers and a moment later, Hanon walked into the room.

"Hanon!" Blaze cried, though stopped when Hanon dashed forward, attacking Blaze, though failed to hit him as he leapt out of the way before turning to Kyle angrily

"You cheating snake! You should have return Hanon to normal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You only told me to let Hanon go, and that's exactly what I did."

"I meant release her from the mind control!"

"Oh, then you should have been more specific. I have to go now but do enjoy your family reunion."

"Hey, wait!" Blaze yelled, chasing after Kyle who had turned and began to walk away once more, only to stop dead in his tracks when Hanon stood in front of him, blocking his path.

Blaze knew that he had to get past Hanon somehow and get to Kyle before it was too late, but how? And how was he going to save Hanon? Shaking his head to get rid of the questions, Blaze focused on the task at hand, which was to snap Hanon out of this trance, and he wouldn't stop until he had his little sister back with him safe and sound.


	19. A Fight Between Sibilings

**Chapter 18**

**A fight between Siblings**

Seira, Luchia, Rina and Mia weren't too far away from the clock tower by now, and were growing more worried by the second about what Blaze was doing, and whether he needed their help.

"You three stay here." Seira told the three girls as they reached the clock tower, and noticed them look at her in confusion for a moment before Luchia began to input her say.

"What are you talking about? We're coming with you!" She said determinedly, though turned round when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to come face to face with Mia.

"Seira's right, Luchia. Think about it. You haven't got your transformation items with you at this moment in time, so if you go in there, then you'll just be making the situation worse."

"That's right, so we should just wait for Seira to get our transformation items back." Rina said agreeing with Mia on this one, watching Luchia sigh after a moment of silence.

"Fine."

"I'll be back soon. Just don't get into any trouble, okay?" Seira asked, watching them nod before she turned towards the entrance of the clock tower and went inside.

Unbeknownst to the Pretty Cures and Mia's arrival, Blaze was still dodging Hanon's attacks, while trying to get through to her, which was failing epically, as it seemed like nothing was getting through to her.

It was then that Blaze realized something. Maybe the reason that he wasn't getting through to Hanon was because this wasn't really her? Maybe Hanon's true self was sleeping inside her heart?

He had been thinking about this for a moment or two now and hadn't noticed Hanon coming towards him, and he only noticed what was happening when he was knocked into the wall.

Looking up, he saw Hanon charging forward at an incredible speed, so fast in fact that he was only able to dodge a couple of times before Hanon grabbed him by the throat with a strong grip that a girl her age shouldn't have.

Blaze struggled, and began to claw at his sister's arm, trying to make her let go as he was finding it hard to breath.

"H-Hanon..." He said faintly, still trying to get as much air into his lungs as he possibly could, though having much difficulty.

As his vision began to fade, he noticed the headphones that Kyle had placed over Hanon's ears and began to reach out to them weakly, but at this moment in time he couldn't find the strength and his arm just fell to his side.

"I-It's me, Hanon. Don't you recognize me?" He tried again, though weaker than before, though the response he got was the same: nothing.

He feared this was it. In fact, as he began to black out, he realized that the only mistake that he'd made was not looking out for his little sister more, though he feared it was too late to do anything about that now.

Closing his eyes, he could feel the darkness creeping up from all directions, though he just accepted it as he was too weak to fight it.

_"I'm sorry I failed to protect you, Hanon..."_ He thought as he passed out.

(Author: Oh! Will Blaze live or will he die?! And what of Ako? You'll find out in the next chapter! Bye Everyone! ^_^)


	20. Free at Last

**Chapter 19**

**Free at Last**

Seira had been walking around in the clock tower trying to figure out where the transformation items had been placed. She suddenly stopped in her search however when she overheard something from the room at the top of the stairs.

Hurrying as fast as she could to the top of the clock tower, she was surprised to see Blaze being gripped tightly around the throat by Hanon, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

Knowing that she had to do something to save Blaze -even if he was an idiot for coming here-, Seira quickly ran forward and raised her fist to attack Hanon, hoping that she would let go of Blaze.

The plan had worked perfectly, well, at first. Hanon had let go of Blaze, who fell to the ground with a thud. The part of the plan that didn't go so well was Hanon turning her sights on Seira.

As the two girls fought each other, Blaze had begun to come back to his senses, opening his eyes and sat up a moment later, and was surprised to witness the fight between the two girls.

"Stop it!" He yelled, surprising Seira and Hanon, as both turned to face him.

"Blaze! You're alright!" Seira said, totally forgetting about Hanon, who took this opportunity to attack Seira, just as she had done with Blaze.

Suddenly realizing that she had been backed into a corner, Seira shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the attack.

She opened her eyes a few moments later however when she wasn't hurt, the reason for that was because Blaze had positioned himself between Hanon and her, gripping Hanon's fist tightly.

"You have to stop this! You shouldn't be fighting with each other; you should be fighting Trio the Minor!" Blaze declared, confusing Seira who began to speak.

"Blaze, it's no good! I may be able to hear you but Hanon can't! She's not..."

"No! I refuse to accept that! I know my sisters still in there somewhere. I just have to reach her!"

"But Blaze...!"

"Look. After all the mistakes I've made in the past. It's about time for me to do something right for once."

After Blaze said this, he ran at his sister and tried to attack, though Hanon just dodged the attack and ran at Blaze, knocking him into the wall.

"Happiness, friends, a new start, these are all things that you wanted to have, ever since you were a little girl! You have to snap out of this trance. This isn't who you are at all, please remember that!" Blaze said as he struggled to withstand Hanon's attack, and failed a few moments later as he stumbled backwards.

Watching the scene from the sidelines, Seira looked down at her arm before looking up at the two siblings. With the thought of wanting to help Blaze in her mind, Seira held out her arm along with the charm that belonged to Domineek, which was in the shape of a question mark.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!Seira called and a moment later orange ribbons began to form around her before they fell apart. gathering the pieces of ribbon, Seira tossed them in the air, and before they fell to the ground, they gathered together to form Seira's outfit, which was a composed of two parts, a long sleeve top with a short orange shall on her shoulders, along with a puffy orange skirt complete with frills around the top and orange shoes to match.

"The holy tune is the sign of a goddess. I'm Cure Muse!"

Now in her Precure form, Muse was ready to protect Blaze, and that's exactly what she did. Like before she ran at Hanon with her fist raised, lashing out at the girl before getting a safe distance away so that she could use her attack: Sparkling shower.

Swiping a hand over he bracelet, a golden flute appeared, which she then clipped Tilly's sun charm to. Once she had done this, a bunch of orange bubbles appeared around her, and she began to play a sweet tune that caused the bubbles to change their shape so that they looked like music notes, before sending the notes towards Hanon who look frightened.

What neither girl had expected however, was to have Blaze get hit by the attack instead, as he had stepped in front of Hanon protectively, before falling to floor once more.

"Blaze. What are you doing?" Muse called as ran over and knelt down next to Blaze, who sat up rubbing his head before he and Muse looked up at Hanon, who had fell to her knees in tears

"Are you okay, sis?" Blaze asked, before hugging his little sister in a comforting fashion.

"You don't have to cry. It'll be alright."

After he had said this, Blaze let go of Hanon and reached out to the headphones Hanon had over her ears, and wasn't surprised when Hanon moved back slightly.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He told her as he continued to reach for the headphones, this time successfully removing them, which caused Hanon's eyes to return to normal for a moment before she passed out once more, Blaze catching her before any damage was done.

"We should get outta here." Blaze said as he turned to Muse, who looked at him, slightly confused.

"But, the transformation items..."

"I know, but we have to get Hanon away from here."

"Fine." Muse said reluctantly after a few more seconds, watching as Blaze nodded before once again picking Hanon up and leaving the clock tower, silently though, as he didn't want Trio the Minor finding out. Though he couldn't help smiling to himself as he was happy to have his sister back and he wouldn't forgive Trio the Minor for what they had done to her.


	21. A Different Approach

**Chapter 20**

**A Different Approach**

Blaze and the others had arrived back at the apartment, and it was very easy to see that Blaze was getting more annoyed with every moment that went by, though he was trying his best not to let it show on his face. You see, when he'd left the Clock Tower, Luchia, Rina and Mia came running over from where they were waiting, and had begun to worry about Hanon.

So for the rest of the journey home, Luchia, Rina and Mia kept asking Blaze if Hanon was ok, and every time Blaze answered them, he told them that she was fine.

"Are you sure that Hanon's okay, Blaze?" Mia asked for the twenty-fifth time, they walked up to Hanon's Room, where Blaze placed her on the bed, covering her with the blanket which was there before he turned to the girls, unable to keep the annoyed look from appearing on his face.

"For the last time, yes! She'll be fine!"

"Sorry, Blaze. We didn't mean to irritate you. It's just that we're worried for Hanon." Rina apologized, watching as Blaze sighed, realizing that he had been in the wrong.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's in the wrong for snapping at you."

"Forget about it." Luchia said, waving a hand in a dismissive fashion, as Seira spoke up from her place at the table.

"Can we please discuss what we're gonna do about retrieving the Bracelets?"

"Okay." Luchia said and she, Rina, Mia and Blaze moved away from the bed where Hanon was sleeping and sat round the table that wasn't too far away.

"So, what went on in the Clock Tower?" Rina asked as Luchia and Mia nodded, wanting to know the exact same thing, while Blaze looked down ashamed.

"Well, last night I received an email from Kyle, telling me to come to the Clock Tower and give him the Crystal, otherwise I'd never see sis again. So that's exactly what I did."

"Please tell me that you didn't hand over the crystal." Rina said, hoping that they still had one line of defense when Trio the Minor made their next move, but her heart sank as she watched Blaze shake his head.

"No, I gave it to them, and it was because they promised that they'd let Hanon go if I did."

"Blaze! You know that Trio the Minor can't be trusted. You even said that yourself!" Rina told him sternly, watching as Blaze glared at her.

"Rina, stop. You know that you would've done the same thing if it was Cory who was in that position." Luchia said, watching as Rina nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"Anyway, when I gave Kyle the crystal, Hanon came in, and I was happy when I first saw her until she began to attack me. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to fight my sister because I didn't want to hurt her. It was then that Hanon caught me off guard, and grabbed me by the throat, squeezing it hard enough so that I couldn't breathe, and I passed out." Blaze told them, as Seira began to continue the explanation.

"I arrived at that point, and I managed to get Hanon to let go of Blaze, though she then turned her sights on me. Soon after, I'd been backed into a corner and Hanon was about to attack again when Blaze stood between us, telling us to stop fighting each other."

"I then began to fight head on with Hanon and tried to make her see sense, and it wasn't working at first, but when I was hit by Seira's attack, I noticed that Hanon was crying. Hugging her, I told her that everything would be alright, and that's when I took the Headphones of her, returning her to how she was."

It was then that a though accured to Seira, as she turned to Blaze.

"Blaze, do you still have those headphones?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Trio the Minor aren't aware that Hanon's back to normal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I could have my grandfather rewire these headphones and then we could have Hanon wear them, pretending to still be under Kyle's control, distracting Kyle long enough for us to take the Charm Bracelets and the crystal back."

"I don't know..." Blaze said looking down, as Luchia began to speak.

"Come on Blaze, it's not like we have any other option."

"Yeah, and if Seira's grandfather rewires them, then Hanon won't be affected by the evil noise." Rina said, causing Blaze to look up at them with a sigh.

"Fine. But here's the deal. We'll see whether or not Hanon wants to do this, and if she does, then we'll go ahead with the plan. But if she doesn't, then we'll think of a new plan. Are we agreed?" Blaze asked, watching the girls look at him before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, let's wait for Hanon to wake up." Blaze said, looking at his sister worriedly, as she just slept on, wondering what had happened to her.


	22. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 21**

**Fight or Flight**

It was around an hour later when Hanon began to wake up. She didn't know what had happened or where she was when she first opened her eyes, but as she looked, she realized that she was in her bedroom seeing her brother and her friends sat round the table.

Hanon then began to sit up, causing Blaze and the others to come over to her.

"What's going on?" Hanon asked, looking at her brother who sighed before he said anything.

"You found out about Kyle's plan to use you, so he placed you under his control so that you couldn't ruin it."

Hanon nodded before she looked at the others, who were looking down at the ground, which told Hanon that something else had happened and she wanted to know what that was so she decided to ask them directly.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah, you see, you came to us a little while after it happened, saying that you escaped from Kyle, so we decided to make sure that nothing bad would happen to you and we all agreed that we'd all sleep over at Blaze's apartment so that if anything did happen, we'd be there to stop it. Though we think that you may have handed over our transformation items to Kyle when we'd gone into another room." Luchia continued, watching as Hanon looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?!"

"Calm down Hanon, we have a plan, but it would require you to wear these." Seira told her, holding up the headphones that had been used on Hanon, and it was obvious that Hanon remembered what they were as a fearful expression appeared on her face.

"Those... those are..." Hanon stuttered, as she saw Seira nod her head, before saying anything.

"Yeah, these are the headphones that Kyle used to control you. But you don't have to worry, cause I'm going to get my grandfather to rewire them so that it won't affect you when you're wearing them."

"Okay, so what's this plan of yours?" Hanon asked, waiting for someone to fill her in, which was Luchia.

"Well, like Seira said, the plan we've come up with would require you to wear the headphones, so that Kyle will think your still under his control. The reason we need you to do this is so that you can distract Kyle long enough to give us a chance to take the charm bracelets back."

Hanon nodded, understanding what they had said, though one thing was still bothering her.

"But what makes you think I can make him believe that I'm under his control?"

"You have nothing to worry about Hanon. If anyone can fool him, it's you." Mia said, as Rina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there was another time when something similar happened and Trio the Minor the charm bracelets, but you managed to fool the Trio and take them back."

"So what do you say? Are you in?" Luchia said, watching Hanon for a moment before she nodded.

"I'm in."

"Good. Then I'll have grandfather rewire these headphones and we'll begin the plan later today." Seira said, before she, Mia, Luchia and Rina left the room, leaving Hanon and Blaze on their own.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaze asked as Hanon turned to face him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I am. I have to do this, I mean; I was the one who handed the charm bracelets over to Kyle. If I don't do something, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"But..."

"Please, big brother. I need your support more than ever now. I know you're worried about me and of course I know the risks of doing this, but even so, I'm still going to give it my best shot, even if that's not good enough."

"Fine, I'm going to go find out what's going on with the others okay?" Blaze told his sister, watching her nod before he left the room, not noticing Hanon look down at her lap.

Even though she'd told her brother she was going through with this plan, she couldn't shake of the scared feeling she was getting. She knew what Luchia had said to her about tricking Trio the Minor was true, but that was before she lost her memories, what if she wasn't good enough now?

Hanon sighed before shaking her head and lying down, looking at the ceiling above her, waiting for sleep to come to her.


	23. Putting the Plan into Action

**Chapter 22**

**Putting the Plan into Action**

Luchia and her friends were all ready for their plan to begin half an hour after they had discussed it with Hanon, who was in the next room, on her laptop, as she did seem to be able to sleep.

Finally, she'd had enough, getting up and walking into the next room where her brother and her friends were.

"How're you feeling, Hanon?" Blaze asked, watching Hanon nod with a smile.

"I feel fine. So what are you doing anyway?"

"We're waiting for Seira. She's with her grandfather trying to help him to rewire the headphones, and once they're done doing that then we're good to go." Luchia explained, watching Hanon nod before she sat down next to Mia.

"Okay."

"That's a point. Hanon, when you were brainwashed you told us that you'd escaped from Kyle when you overheard some plan to use you to complete the Melody of Sorrow. Was that true?" Blaze asked, watching Hanon for a moment before he got a response.

"Yeah. Everything apart from escaping from Kyle."

"So what happened." Luchia asked, sitting on the edge of her seat while Hanon sighed.

"Well, like you said, I overheared Kyle talking about the plan to use me, which made me realize that you right about him all along. I then decided to come back to your apartment, but before I could, Kyle appeared, so I tried to fool him. When that didn't work I began to run to the door, but Kyle grabbed me, stopping me. When he asked me what I was doing I told him that I was coming home, which he didn't like because he told me that his plan was working and that he couldn't have me ruining it. After he said that his eyes began to glow a pale blue and I passed out, it must have been around that time when he used those headphones on me."

As Hanon finished her explanation of what had happened back at the clock tower, everyone looked shocked; apart from Blaze, who just looked extremely angry, which Hanon noticed, turning to him with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry big brother. Kyle and the others will get whats coming to them soon enough."

"I know, and I can't wait for that to happen." Blaze told her as Seira came out of the room a little way away from where Luchia and the others were, and walked over to Hanon, holding out the headphones, which Hanon accepted

"Well, it's done. These shouldn't have any affect on you when you wear these, Hanon."

"Okay, so we're starting the plan now then, right?"

"Yep, come on, let's go." Seira said, walking out of the room with the others in tow.

A little while later, they reached the clock tower, making sure that they couldn't be seen before Luchia and the others turned to Hanon.

"Okay, now remember, you only have to destract Kyle long enough for us to h=get the charm bracelets back." Seira said as Hanon nodded, placing the headphones over her ears before she made her way to the entrance of the clock tower and began to make her way to the top of it, her heart racing even more the closer she got.

"Where have you been?" Came a familiar voice as she got to the top, and looked round to see Kyle stood there not looking happy at all.


	24. Obstacles to Overcome

**Chapter 23**

**Obstacles to Overcome**

Hanon's heart began to beat faster and faster as Kyle waited for an answer, and Hanon knew that she had to give a convincing one so that she didn't blow the whole plan for everyone else. After a moment of thinking she finally came up with the perfect excuse for where she'd been, composing herself before she said anything.

"I was just making sure that the boy was out of the way."

"And is he?"

"Yes, he won't be meddling in your plans again."

After she said this, Hanon noticed the look on Kyle's face. It was as if he was trying to figure out whether or not she was telling the truth, which made Hanon extremely nervous, but did her best not to show it.

She was relieved however when Kyle nodded before turning away from her.

"Good, now keep an eye out for the Pretty Cure's. Even though they don't have their transformation items, they'll surely try to stop this plan, even more so when they realize what's happened to your brother."

"As you wish." Hanon said, bowing politely as Kyle walked out of the room.

When she was sure that Kyle was gone, she pulled out a cell phone which her brother gave to her, remembering what he'd said when he had.

_"What's this?" Hanon asked as she looked at the strange device in her brothers' hand, while he began to explain what it was._

_"It's a cell phone. You use it to get in contact with people."_

_"Okay. But why are you giving it to me?"_

_"Because I want you to text me when it's safe for us to go into the clock tower, and to let us know whether or not Kyle's heading our way."_

_"Fine. But how do I send a text?" Hanon asked, looking as confused as she did when she first used her laptop after her accident._

_"Well, you go into your contact page and scroll down to the name of the person you want to send a text to. Then you click on that name and enter the message you want to send and then you just click the send button."_

_"Okay. I won't let you down."_

_"I know you won't."_

Hanon smiled as she remembered the conversation that had occurred a little while ago before she looked around to make sure that no one else was in the room.

When she was certain that there was no one around, she did what her brother had told her to do, sending him a message, letting him know that it was safe to enter the tower.

"Okay, it's time to start the next phase of our plan." Blaze said, turning to the others who nodded before they all made their way towards the entrance of the clock tower, only to come face to face with Aaron and Kyle

"We won't let you do as you wish that easily!" They said, before Aaron held out his hand out towards the cell phone that Blaze had in his hand.

"Come out, Negatone!"

Seconds after Aaron had said those words, a gigantic monster appeared, making everyone in the group apart from Seira worried, as they thought that there was no way to neutralize the Negatone, though they were all surprised when Seira stepped forward, holding her arm out, ready to transform.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! "Seira called and a moment later orange ribbons began to form around her before they fell apart. gathering the pieces of ribbon, Seira tossed them in the air, and before they fell to the ground, they gathered together to form Seira's outfit, which was a composed of two parts, a long sleeve top with a short orange shall on her shoulders, along with a puffy orange skirt complete with frills around the top and orange shoes to match.

"The holy tune is the sign of a goddess. I'm Cure Muse!"


	25. Teamwork for the Win

**Chapter 24**

**Teamwork for the Win**

Ready to battle the Negatone, Cure Muse charged forwards, kicking it, and successfully knocked it over.

Something confused her immensely though. Why hadn't the Negatone done anything to stop her attack? It was much harder to land an attack on the Negatone's that were normally sent out. So why wasn't it the same for this one?

Muse received an answer for the questions in her mind however when the Negatone shot a brightly colored ray, at her. Though it seemed harmless, Muse still dodged, becoming aware that it wasn't as harmless as it looked when it hit the tree that had been behind her, making it vanish and appear on the screen of the phone!

Muse was pretty shocked by this, and therefore didn't see the Negatone get back to its feet, beginning to charge its power up so that it could send another ray at her once more, though thankfully, Blaze had noticed, and pushed Muse out of the way so that she didn't get hit.

"You okay, Muse?" Blaze asked, watching Muse nod as she stood up.

"I'm fine."

"We've got to be careful of that ray. It seems to digitize everything it comes into contact with."

"I know. But I think I have an idea as to how we can stop it from using the ray as well as defeating the Negatone as well."

"How?"

"Check out the right hand corner of the screen." Muse said as she pointed towards the Negatone, which confused Blaze, though he did as instructed and noticed that the amount of charge which the Negatone had was well under half.

"Of course! The more the Negatone uses that ray, the more charge it wastes and the sooner it needs to be charged up again."

"And once it does, it gives us the perfect opening to neutralize it and return it to normal." Muse said, finishing of Blaze's explanation before the two nodded and turned their attention to the Negatone, which had been charging up its energy to send another ray out once again.

Though Muse and Blaze were ready for this as they dodged the attack, which hit the bench not too far away instead.

This happened again and again, until the Negatone finally needed more power, letting the two warriors know that it was time for the finishing blow, which the used with hesitation.

"Flare Revine!" Blaze yelled, raising the daggers into the air before plunging them into the ground, making it open up and swallow the Negatone whole. Happy with the result, Blaze turned to Muse."

"Now Muse!"

Muse nodded, running over to the side of the huge hole that had been created, swiping her bracelet which made the golden flute that she had used the time before appear, clipping the Tilly's charm onto the side of it, and playing a beautiful tune on the flute, making orange bubbles in the shape of notes appear.

"Pretty Cure! Sparkling Shower!" She called, sending the notes at the Negatone, successfully hitting it and reverting it back to normal, which severely annoyed Aaron and Kyle.

"We'll remember this!" They said, before turning around and heading back into the Clock Tower.

Knowing that there wasn't much time, Luchia and the others followed Aaron and Kyle into the Clock Tower, solely focused on retrieving the transformation items that had been taken from them.


	26. A Little Step Closer to Their Goal

**Chapter 25**

**A Little Step Closer to Their Goal**

Meanwhile, Hanon was trying to get a glimpse of where Kyle was keeping the charm bracelets, which was pretty difficult as she only had the key hole on the door to look through, though she didn't complain; after all, she supposed it was better this way rather than having the door open, as it would be much harder to conceal what she was doing.

Before she could find out anything other than the fact that the charm bracelets were in the next room, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Frightened that it would be Aaron or Kaito, she moved away the door, and she had been right to do so, as the other two members of Trio the Minor came into the room.

"Where's Kyle?" Aaron demanded, walking over to Hanon, remained calm as she spoke.

"He's busy right now. Anyway, what do you want him for?"

"I need to tell him that the Pretty Cures along with your brother have entered the Clock Tower."

"I'll tell him for you. I mean, shouldn't you be keeping an eye out to make sure they don't get any further than they are now?"

Not knowing what else to say, Aaron walked away, closely followed by Kaito, while Hanon was mentally thanking everyone she could for the fact that the two men had taken in every word she'd said. Though, that didn't last long as she heard more footsteps from down the hall, and began to think that Aaron and Kaito were coming back, realizing that she had lied to them. Though she sighed deeply when she saw her brother and her friends enter the room.

"Are you alright sis? You seemed worried for some reason." Blaze asked watching his sister shake her head before answering his question.

"I'm fine. I just thought that Aaron and Kaito were coming. Anyway, what are you doing in here; shouldn't you be searching for the charm bracelets?"

"Yeah, but we thought we should ask you whether or not you knew where Kyle had put them. Do you have any ideas?" Luchia asked, watching Hanon for a moment or two as she thought deeply.

"Um... Well, before you guys came in, I was watching what Kyle was doing through the key hole in the door over there. To me, he looked like he was checking up on something, so your best bet is to search in there."

After she said this, Hanon walked over to the door again and looked through the key hole, only to see Kyle heading for the door.

"He's coming. Into the closet!" Hanon whispered, loud enough so that her friends could hear her, but low enough so no one else could.

And it seemed like the group had heard her clearly, as they all clambered into the closet, closing the door just as Kyle came through into the room, coming face to face with Hanon.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, eyeing Hanon suspiciously as she bowed.

"I was told to inform you that the Pretty Cures have entered the clock tower." Hanon told him, leaving out the part about her brother.

"Well, why are you still here?"

"Because Aaron and Kaito told me to inform you about this new development."

"Where are they, I told them to follow my orders, and they clearly aren't if they left to find the Pretty Cure's instead of you."

"They're just down the hall." Hanon said, pointing in the direction that the two men had just gone in, winking in the direction of where Blaze and the others were hiding though very discretely so that Kyle wouldn't notice.

"That was a close one." Blaze said, getting out of the closet when he was sure that Kyle had left the room, as Luchia and the others climbed out as well, Luchia imputing her say as she did so.

"You're telling me. Anyway, let's find those charm bracelets and the crystal before Kyle comes back."

"I agree, I don't want to come face to face with him if we haven't got the necessary objects needed to defeat him." Blaze agreed, walking over to the room that Hanon had been stood nest too before Kyle had come in.

Though once he opened the door, he wished that he hadn't, as there was a whole lot of stuff in there.

"Well, this is going to take a while." Blaze joked, trying to lighten the mood, though it was obviously not working as the girls just stood there looking around the room, knowing it was going to take a while to find the bracelets, but started looking anyway.


	27. Taking Back what is Rightfully Theirs

**Chapter 26**

**Taking back what is Rightfully Theirs**

Luchia, Blaze and their friends had been looking through everything in the room to see whether or not Kyle had put their charm bracelets in there, and it wasn't going so well.

Just as they were about to give up, Blaze noticed that one of the draws in the cabinet that was in the corner of the room was locked.

"Have you found anything, Blaze?" Rina asked as she and the other three girls came over to him, watching as he pointed towards the cabinet draw.

"I was trying to search in here, but it's locked."

"Let me have a look." Seira said, coming over from where she had been on the other side of the room.

After trying to open the draw, Seira realized that what Blaze was telling the truth. She then began to look round the room, searching for anything that she could use to open the draw, though she didn't find anything until she looked at Luchia, Rina and Mia.

"Could I use that for a second, Mia?" She asked, pointing to the hair pin in Mia's hair, causing a confused look to appear on Mia's face before she realized what Seira was up to, removing the hair clip and handing it to the girl in front of her.

With Mia's hair clip in hand, Seira turned towards the locked draw, and began to pick the lock.

Minutes later they heard a click coming from the draw, which caused the group to smile as they opened it, and sure enough, the charm bracelets were inside, and so was the Blue Crystal that had been taken from Blaze.

"We've finally got them back!" Luchia cried in delight as she placed her bracelet around her wrist, Rina doing the same as she spoke.

"But we still need to find Hanon and get out of here, before Trio the Minor find out that Hanon's not under their control or that the Charm Bracelet's aren't here anymore."

"You don't have to worry about that. I think it's time that Trio the Minor have a taste of their own medicine, don't you?" Blaze stated, before pointing at the fake Charm Bracelets that Luchia and Rina had just taken off, receiving a nod of understanding from the pair before they handed them to Blaze, who placed them inside the draw before getting Seira to lock it again.

Once this was done, the group began to make their way back towards the entrance of the Clock Tower, but stopped when they heard a commotion in the room where Kyle and Hanon were. Deciding to find out what was going on, they made their way towards the room, stopping when they got close, so that they wouldn't be seen, and began to listen to what was being said.

Trio the Minor were completely unaware that Luchia and the others were stood outside the room, though to be fair; they were too busy going at each other's throats.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyle asked angrily, waiting for an answer from the two other members of Trio the Minor, who glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?! We're keeping an eye out for the Pretty Cure's." Aaron told him, while Kaito nodded in agreement, though this wasn't good enough for Kyle, who was so angry it looked like he would explode at any minute

"I'm aware of that, but I told you to leave the Pretty Cure's to her!" Kyle cried pointing at Hanon who was stood behind him.

"But..." Kaito began, but was interrupted by Kyle.

"But nothing!" Kyle said before turning to the girl behind him.

"Hanon, go and find the Pretty Cures, and once you do, make sure they never meddle with this plan, have you got that?"

"Yes." Hanon said before turning and walking out of the room, coming face to face with her brother as well as her friends, who surprised her so much, she almost blew their cover, and probably would have done if Blaze hadn't covered her mouth and pulled her to one side.

"It's just us, come on, we're getting out of here now." Blaze told his sister, removing his hand from over her mouth after she nodded, before they made their way out of the Clock Tower and back towards Blaze's apartment.


	28. Unexpected Events

**Chapter 27**

**Unexpected Events**

It wasn't long before the group of friends arrived back at the apartment, entering it and making themselves comfortable.

"I can't believe we've got the Charm Bracelets back!" Luchia said as she admired the bracelet that was back around her wrist, with Rina and Mia nodding in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I thought that Kyle would have caught us especially he found out about our arrival." Rina said, before looking towards Hanon who smiled before looking down at her knees.

"I'm sorry for telling Kyle that you were in the Clock Tower..."

"Relax, sis. If you hadn't have done that, Kyle would've figured out that you weren't under his control and he would've found us."

"Yeah, and because of you, Luchia and Rina have their Transformation Items back." Mia told her, agreeing with what Blaze had just said, while Hanon imput her say.

"But I was the one who handed them over in the first place."

"But we've got them back and that's all that matters." Seira told the girl, who sighed before she went upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

Wanting to help Hanon, Mia stood up and began to head in the direction that her friend had gone in, only to hear Blaze's voice coming from behind her.

"Leave her Mia. She need's some time alone."

Mia had finally had enough, turning to Blaze with a glare aimed specifically at him.

"No Blaze! I've been listening to you all this time, and doing what you tell me only makes things worse. This time, I'm doing what I feel is right."

With that, the girl went upstairs towards Hanon's room, knocking on the door.

"Hanon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, why did you leave the room?"

"I... I guess it was so I could think about what's happened in the last week or so. I mean, everything I thought was true turned out to be a complete lie, and I was so foolish to have believed Kyle over you and my brother."

"Hanon, I know how you feel, but Kyle can be pretty convincing when he wants to be. And you didn't know, I mean, you lost your memories of everything that happened."

"I guess that's true."

"Come down, when you're ready, okay?"

"Yeah, thank's Mia."

"You're welcome."

When Mia was gone, Hanon sat up and looked outside for a moment before a determined look appeared on her face, and opened the window, climbing out and running towards Kanon Conservatory.

She arrived a little while later, sighing as she looked around her at the trees and flowers, realizing how beautiful it was, but what she hadn't realized was that someone was stood behind her.

"Hello, Hanon." Came the menacing voice that made fear wash over Hanon imediately, turning round to see Kyle stood there, with the same glare he had on his face when he brainwashed her.


	29. The Pretty Cure's Back Together Again!

**Chapter 28**

**The Pretty Cure's Back Together Again!**

"W-What are you doing here?" Hanon asked, taking a step back to get a little bit of distance from Kyle, though it didn't work as Kyle began to walk towards her.

"Nothing, I just want to talk."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you!" Hanon said, sounding a lot braver than she had been a few seconds ago.

"I guess so."

What Kyle had just said seemed to confuse Hanon a lot, though she tried not to show it to much as she continued to take a few more steps back until she bumped into the Satellite Dish, and not long after she had, Kaito and Aaron stepped out from behind it; each one of them grabbing one of her wrists so that she couldn't go anywhere, though it didn't stop her from trying to make them let go, while Kyle continued to walk forward until he was right in front of Hanon, taking hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him as he started to speak once more.

"But you're not getting away with double-crossing me."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. I also knew that you'd be feeling guilty about handing me those Charm Bracelets and I knew that you'd come here."

"What do you want?" Hanon asked, feeling frightened, and her face went paler when the man pointed to the Bracelet around her wrist.

"The Bracelet."

"No, you can't have that." Hanon told him. She didn't know why, but something inside her heart was telling her not to give the Bracelet to Kyle, who wasn't too pleased with that answer.

"I said, give it to me!"

Thinking fast, Hanon stamped on Aaron's foot as hard as she could, which made Aaron let go of her, giving her an opening to punch Kaito and free her other hand.

She knew that she had to get back to the apartment, so that she could warn Blaze and the others, and began to run back towards town, though didn't get very far as Trio the Minor used an attack that sent her to the ground, and a moment later was pulled roughly to her feet.

"Give me that bracelet!"

"I won't!"

"Fine, well let's get your brother here shall we? You two, deal with her!" Kyle ordered, pushing Hanon towards the two men, who began to drag her back towards Kanon Conservatory.

Once there, Aaron shoved Hanon towards the Satellite Dish, before pulling her arm through one of the gaps on the Satellite dish, and placed some binding rope around her wrists so that she couldn't go anywhere.

Meanwhile, at Blaze's apartment, the group were unaware of the fact that Hanon wasn't in her room anymore, but a moment later, they heard the sound of what sounded like a Negatone being summoned.

"Come on, let's deal with this!" Blaze said, watching Luchia, Seira and Rina nod while Mia just looked worried.

"But what about, Hanon?"

"Relax Mia, we won't be more than five minutes, she'll never even notice we're gone." Luchia told the girl, before running in the direction that the sound had come in.

The group soon arrived at Kanon Conservatory, where Kyle was waiting for them.

"I see you've finally arrived; now it's time for your finale. Negatone, destroy them!" Kyle ordered, watching the Negatone, go forward and attack the group, who quickly moved out of the way before Luchia, Rina and Seira held their arms out in front of them.

"Making innocent people suffer like this..." Luchia began as Seira and Rina decided to finish her sentence.

"Is something we'll never forgive you for!"

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their separate transformations.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then turned from a platinum blonde colour, before being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

Seira closed her eyes as orange ribbons began to form around her before they fell apart. gathering the pieces of ribbon, Seira tossed them in the air, and before they fell to the ground, they gathered together to form Seira's outfit, which was a composed of two parts, a long sleeve top with a short orange shall on her shoulders, along with a puffy orange skirt complete with frills around the top and orange shoes to match.

They then looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"The holy tune is the sign of a goddess. I'm Cure Muse!" Seira declared, going into her finishing pose

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.

Finally ready, Blaze and the Pretty Cures charged at the Negatone attacking it, though it didn't have any effect as the Negatone just knocked them backwards.

This wasn't enough to make the Pretty Cure's give up, as they stood up and began to fight once more.

Unbeknownst to them, Hanon was watching everything from where she was sat, and was still struggling against to binds that were around her wrists.

"I can't just sit around here! I have to help them! If only there was a way to get these off..." Hanon thought aloud, but she knew that that wasn't possible.

Hanon continued to watch as the Pretty Cure's and her brother got knocked down again and again, though what shocked her the most was that after about seven times of being knocked down, thy didn't seem to get up, which made Hanon struggle even more, as she saw the Negatone prepare its final attack.

"Stop it!" Hanon cried, and once she had, the mark on her arm began to glow, surrounding her in piercing bright light for a few seconds before she became her Pretty Cure form.

"A rocking tune is the symbol of individuality! I'm Cure Beat!"


	30. Back in Action

**Chapter 29**

**Back in Action**

Seeing Hanon transform into Cure Beat was something that surprised Blaze and the other Pretty Cures, in fact it had surprised Beat as well, who looked down at her outfit.

"W-What's going on?!"

"You've transformed into your Pretty Cure form! Now please, defeat the Negatone!" Mia cried from where she was standing in front of one of the trees that where scattered around Kanon Conservatory, and was able to see the surprised look as Beat pointed towards the Negatone.

"You want me to defeat that thing?! Are you crazy! I wouldn't stand a chance against it!"

"But you have to try! If you don't, then the whole world will fall into sadness!"

Hearing this, Beat began to think about her options. She could either fight to protect everyone's happiness, or she could do nothing and let sadness fall upon the people she cared about most, including her brother and her friends.

After another moment, Beat turned her attention towards the Negatone, deciding to give it her best shot, and ran forward, punching the Negatone a couple of times before getting out of the way so that she didn't get hurt.

"Negatone, make her fall into sorrow!" Kyle ordered, and once again the Negatone obeyed, sending negative aura's in Cure Beat's direction, though the girl simply dodged the attack before she noticed her mobile phone on the floor near the entrance of Kanon Conservatory, where she had been knocked of her feet when she had tried to escape from Kyle.

With a plan forming in her mind, Beat began to race towards the mobile, while still dodging the negative aura's that the Negatone was still firing at her.

Finally, she reached the mobile phone, picking it up and aiming it's reflective surface towards the Negatone as it fired one last negative aura wave at her, though all it did was hit the phone and was sent back at the Negatone, knocking it of it's feet.

"Finish it off Beat!" Mia called, watching as a confused look appeared on her friends face.

"But how?"

"Just saw the first words that come into your head." Mia explained, and Beat closed her eyes and began to think of what words she should say, opening them a moment later with a smile on her face.

"Appear before me! Spirit of Love!" Beat called as her weapon materialized in front of her, which she grabbed with both hands.

"Love Guitar Rod! Help me out, Sophie!"

As soon as Beat said this, Sophie tossed her charm, -which was in the shape of a spirit- towards Beat, who grabbed it and clipped it into place on the side of the guitar, causing it to glow a brilliant shade of green, signalling that Beat could now change the form of her weapon, which she took gratefully, sliding the base of the guitar towards the top, as a wing appeared on the side of it.

"Change! Soul Rod!" She cried, aiming it out in front of her, before holding it in the air above her and began to draw a large circle before grabbing it with her free hand, aiming it at the Negatone.

"Pretty Cure, Heartful Beat Lock!" Beat declared, tossing the ring at the Negatone, hitting it dead on

"Three Four beat! One, two three! Finale!" Beat cried cheerfully, tracing an infinity shape in the air in front of her, before jumping into the air, as Mia collected the scattered note.

Though what none of them noticed was that Kyle was stood not to far away and had just sent a Negative aura towards Mia, though thankfully, Beat had noticed and pushed Mia out of the way, so that the Negative aura hit her instead, and began to fell to the ground as her friends ran towards her.

(Author: Hey everyone, just to let you know, I had a few different endings for this chapter but decided on this one because it links with what I want to write for the next chapter. But you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for all your support! ^_^)


	31. Strong Emotion's lead to Stronger Powers

**Chapter 30**

**Strong Emotion's lead to Stronger Powers **

"Beat! Are you okay?" Blaze asked as he knelt beside the fallen girl, before noticing tears in her closed eyes.

"My memories will never come back... I'm just slowing everyone down..."

"That's not true! You will get them back; I'll make sure of it!" Blaze said, shaking his sister a few times to try and snap her out of her sadness, though when that didn't work he looked up at Kyle, his eyes burning with anger.

"Undo what you've done to my sister! Now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, let's just say it's irreversible."

"That doesn't make it any clearer!" Blaze yelled before he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, turning to reveal Mia looking at him.

"It does make sense, Blaze. It's true that in similar cases what he's said is a lie, but there's some truth in what he's saying this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's saying that normally this type of thing could be undone by defeating the Negatone that caused it, but since it was Kyle who did this, then we'd have to defeat Kyle in order to help Beat. But..." Rhythm explained in further detail, fading away at the end as she wasn't so sure she should say the next part, though it was obvious that Blaze wanted to know, as he began to try and make them be more open with him.

"But..."

"But it would take all four of us to defeat him, though it's possible with me, Rhythm and Muse, but it would be a whole lot trickier."

"But we have to try if it means Beat can be saved!" Blaze protested, wanting to do anything to help his sister, and after seeing the determination in his eyes the three other Pretty Cure's nodded.

"Okay, let's give it our best shot!" Melody cried in enthusiasm and she, Rhythm and Muse turned towards Kyle for a moment before turning back to Blaze, who was still knelt down next to his sister.

"Blaze, are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." The boy told Melody, as he went into his trouser pocket and pulled out the Aqua Crystal that he had used to defeat one of the Negatone's a while back; and placed it in Beat's hand before standing up and walking over to Melody and the others, while Kyle just chuckled evilly.

"You won't be able to defeat me."

"Even so, we'll still try, even if it means the end for us. All we want is to protect those who are dear to us!" Melody explained and the four warriors charged at Kyle attacking him, though none of the attacks hit him, determined to finish him off Melody and Rhythm used their Miracle Belltiers in their cross rod forms, drawing the tone rings and connecting their hands before they sent the tone rings towards their target: Kyle.

Though Kyle had been expecting this and caught both Tone Rings in each hand before tossing them back towards Blaze and the Pretty Cures, who screamed as they were sent back by the force of the attack.

Once again Mia was watching the events unfold from where she was knelt next to Beat.

"Melody! Rhythm! Muse! Blaze!" She called before looking down at Beat, who still had tears in her eyes.

"Beat, you have to come back to your senses, not just for me, but for the others. They need you. If you can hear me, then please fight those sorrowful feelings and come back."

At first it seemed like Mia's words had no effect, but then something extrodinary happened. The Aqua Crystal in Beat's hand began to glow, enveloping Beat and lifting her of the ground.

Her outfit then began to change, the bottom part of the dress growing in length and split apart at the side. Her hair then began to change into a brighter shade of violet and little silver wings formed on the top back part of the dress.

Finally, as the light began to fade, the girl managed to open her eyes, before performing her signature pose.

"Wanting to protect something important to you is a strong beat to follow, Super Cure Beat!"


	32. Surprises Waiting to Happen

**Chapter 31**

**Surprises Waiting to Happen**

Blaze, Melody, Rhythm and Muse had been getting to their feet when they noticed, the bright light surrounding Beat's form, and had been truly amazed when they saw her in a totally different outfit.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked as Melody turned to him with a smile.

"That's Beat's upgraded form: Super Cure Beat!"

"Super Cure Beat?"

"Yeah, we have three different forms: Our normal Pretty Cure forms, Super Pretty Cure forms and Crescendo Pretty Cure forms. Each form gives us more power than the last."

"I don't care how powerful you are. I'll definitely defeat you!" Kyle declared pointing Beat, sending another negative aura her way, and at first it seemed like it had hit its target, but as the dust cleared, it revealed that Beat was nowhere to be found, which surprised the Mia and the Pretty Cure's as well as Kyle who was looking around for the girl.

"Nice shot, but not good enough to take me down!" Came a reply that seemed to be from nowhere, causing Kyle to look around more frantically and didn't know where she was until Mia pointed towards the sky above him.

"Up there!"

As Kyle heard this, he looked up at the sky only to receive a kick to the face from Beat, which sent him tumbling backwards as the girl landed on the floor gently, and charged forwards lashing out at him with a series of punches, which hit him spot on.

Kyle then decided to get a few successful hits of his own, and punched out, only to have his arm grabbed by Beat, who tossed him aside before retrieving her weapon: the Soul Rod, which had changed slightly as it now had a large wing on either side.

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure, Heartful Beat Lock!" Beat cried, as she traced a couple of circles in the air and grabbed each one with her hand before she threw them at Kyle, who was still struggling to stand up.

Because of this Kyle didn't see the attack and therefore it hit him dead on, which caused him to cry out in pain as the rings exploded one after another, releasing the purification energy within each ring, before the man fell to his knees whilst clutching his side, glaring at Beat.

"We'll win someday! Just you wait and see!" He yelled before he disappeared.

Hanon smiled at this, knowing that what Kyle had said was never going to happen, before turning around to see her friends as well as her brother running towards her, and was glad to receive a hug from his brother.

"I'm glad you're okay. But why did you take the hit instead of sending it back towards Kyle?" Blaze asked, curious to find out an answer as her sister just smiled.

"Because I wanted to save Mia just like she saved me many times before."

"Hang on, are you saying that you have your memories back?" Blaze asked, knowing this to be true but wanted some reassurance just to be on the safe side, smiling when he received it from his sister when she nodded back to him.

"Yep, I remember everything!"

"But how?" Melody asked as Mia stepped forward.

"I think I know the answer, Melody. It must have been because of the crystal. Not only did it grant Beat her next form, but it must have freed her memories which had been locked away in her mind."

After Mia had finished explaining, Muse's phone began to ring, picking it up and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, okay we'll be right there."

"Who was it?" Rhythm asked, watching as Muse put her phone away before directing her eyes at them.

"It was mom; she said that she'd like to see us, including you Blaze."

"What does she want to see us about?" Melody asked, though Muse just sighed.

"She wouldn't tell me, so I guess we'll find out when we arrive, Mia could you open a portal to Major Land?"

"Yep, you can count on me!" Mia said in delight before holding out a hand, making a brightly colored circle appear in front of them, its surface shimmering like water.

"Come on, let's go!" She called as she ran through it, while the others just looked at each other, before shrugging and going through the portal also, closing behind Seira who was the last to enter, making it seem like no one was ever there.


	33. Shocks in Store

**Chapter 32**

**Shocks in Store**

When Mia, Melody and their friends arrived in Major Land, Aphrodite was waiting for them, which Muse smiled at, as she was happy to see her mother again, running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Mom, it's so good to see you!"

"Seira. I trust that Trio the Minor has been dealt with?" Aphrodite asked as she returned the hug, though pulled away a few moments later so she could see her daughter nod her head, and also noticed that the other pretty Cure's as well as Blaze had entered the room.

"Well done to all of you for overcoming the events that have occured in the last two weeks."

"It wasn't easy, Kyle must have been manipulating the situation from the very beginning." Melody sounded, and turned to Beat, realizing that Beat was in the center of the entire situation.

"Beat, when was the first time you saw Kyle after the accident."

"I think it was at midnight on the first day I was in the hospital. He told me not to trust you because you'd just use me to your advantage."

"He twisted our words so that he could make my sister suspicious of us?! That's it! The next time I see him he's dead!"

"Blaze, calm down. Everything's sorted out now, Ellen's got her memories back and is back on our side, Kyle's plan got stopped in it's tracks and you've finally been able to get reunited with your sister." Rhythm said, stopping Blaze from going on a rampage and instead sighed knowing that he was being over protective once again.

"I guess your right. But there's still one thing that I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Well, when Hanon was hit by the Negative Aura and feel into sadness, you and Melody both told me that the only way to save her was to defeat Kyle. But she managed to snap out of it without us defeating him."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, how did you break free of the sadness, Hanon?" Melody asked after listening to what Blaze had said.

At this, Hanon looked slightly surprised as she wasn't expecting to be placed on the spot, but shrugged it of and began to answer

"Well, after I was hit by the Negative Aura it felt like I was in a nightmare, any time I tried to speak to someone, it was like they didn't hear me or even notice me, even you, Rhythm and my brother. Just when I was about to give up, I heard Mia's voice coming from nowhere, telling me to snap out of this sadness and to come back because you and Melody needed me, and that was when I heard two other voices."

"Who were they?" Blaze asked, trying not to show his curiousity as Hanon turned to face him.

"It was our parents. They told me that they were incredibly proud of both me and you, big brother. Like Mia, they told me not to give up and to stand up to Trio the Minor, and then they said something that I hadn't heard since the day they died; that they loved me."

Blaze smiled at this before giving his sister a hug, while Melody smiled along with Rhythm and Mia, before she looked over to Aphrodite.

"Now that that's cleared up what did you want to see us about Aphrodite?" Melody asked, as Aphrodite smiled, turning away and began to make her way towards the throne room.

"Actually, it wasn't me who wan't to see you. In fact someone wanted to see Hanon."

"Why me?"

"You'll see when we go into the room." Aphrodite said before opening the door to the throne room and entering shortly after followed by Melody and her friends, the girl's transformations dissolving as they entered the room.

Inside the room was a man and woman, who looked very similar to Hanon, which shocked Hanon imensly, as she knew who these two people were.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Hanon, it's us." the man said, while the woman walked towards Hanon, placing a hand on the girls shoulder, having a look at her daughter.

"Look at our little girl. All grown up."

It seemed that Hanon was having a hard time taking all this in, and before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the room, clearly upset.

"Hanon!" Blaze called before following his little sister, while the rest of the room watched on, unsure on whether or not Hanon would come back in.


	34. Explanation Time

**Chapter 33**

**Explanation Time**

When Blaze came out of the Throne Room, he was surprised to see that Hanon was nowhere to be found. Because of this, he decided to check around to see if she was still in the Palace, though after half an hour of searching, he was certain she wasn't, leading him to believe that she was probably outside.

After finding a way out of the Palace, which seemed like a maze more than anything else, Blaze walked around in the small town, and sure enough, he found Hanon, sitting near the little pond which tied the area together.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting next to Hanon as she sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just trying to get to grips with everything."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Hanon asked as Blaze looked out in front of him before he said anything.

"Back when I found you all alone in the park as a baby, I didn't understand how someone could do something like that, and it was then that I came to realize that the worlds not as nice as some people think, but I also realized that we should hear people out because there may be a reasonable explanation for certain things."

"And you think it's the same for my parents?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Blaze, they left me alone when I was a defenseless child, how is there a reasonable explanation for that?"

"I don't know, but the one thing I do know is that if you want to completely understand what happened then you'll have to ask them yourself."

"But..." Hanon said drifting off looking down at the ground, which Blaze noticed before placing a hand on her shoulder, causing his sister to look up at him.

"You don't have to worry; I'll be with you the entire time, okay?"

"Okay, let's go, I want to find out the truth." Hanon said as she and Blaze stood up, turning round and heading back to the Palace.

When they arrived back at the Palace, Hanon walked over to her parents, determined to find out the truth.

"Why? Why did you abandon me when I was a baby?"

"Hanon..."

"Why?!"

Hanon's father sighed, deciding that it was time his daughter knew the truth.

"Okay, when you were born, we were told that you were a very unique child."

"What do you mean by unique?" Hanon asked as her mother picked up the explanation.

"What your father means is that you were connected to the notes that formed the Melody of Happiness. Because of this, you were an easy target for enemies of Major Land. Knowing this, Aphrodite had a word with us about sending you somewhere safe."

"We didn't think this was necessary because we believed we could protect you ourselves. But a few weeks after the suggestion was raised, a large group of people were seen heading towards our home, and from what we had been told, we figured that they were the people of Minor Land. We knew that we didn't have much time until they got to the house, so we retrieved an Aqua Crystal, that Aphrodite had had created from the essence of the Miracle Light, which she had then given to us, and decided that the best thing would be to send you somewhere safe, completely aware that the crystal would protect you from any harm." Hanon's Father finished, though it was clear that something was still bothering Hanon.

"But why didn't you come with me?"

"Believe me, we wanted to; more than you know. But the crystal was only strong enough to send one person, and we knew that if we didn't send you to a safe place, then you would've been taken away from us by those people, and you would've been in even more danger."

"Neither me or your mother ever stopped loving you, Hanon. In fact it was the hardest decision we ever had made, to send our precious daughter away."

Hearing this, Hanon looked towards Aphrodite, who nodded, causing the girl tear up, with Blaze having to comfort her.

"See, didn't I tell you there was a reasonable explanation?"

"Yeah, you did."

"And who is this young man, Hanon?"

"This is my brother, Blaze. He found me after you sent me away, Dad." Hanon said, wiping the tears away which threatened to fall down her cheeks, as her father walked forward, shaking Blaze's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaze. Thank you so much for looking after our daughter."

"It's no problem, sir. I decided it was my responsibility to take care of Hanon after our parents died."

"Died?" Hanon's mum asked, watching her daughter nod in response before speaking.

"Yeah. That's the second thing I wanted to ask you. Can Blaze come and stay with us?"

"That's absolutely fine. Especially after everything he's done for you, Hanon."

"Thanks dad!" Hanon thanked, hugging her father, who returned the hug, while his wife watched the two, wiping the tears from her eyes as she was happy to have her family back together, as well as Luchia, Rina and Mia, who were happy for Hanon, as they knew that she deserved something good to happen, especially after the last few weeks, before leaving the room, knowing that the family had some catching up to do.


	35. A Fresh Start

**Chapter 34**

**A Fresh Start**

As Luchia, Rina and Mia exited the throne room, they began thinking of what they could do so that Hanon and Blaze could catch up with they're Parents. After a few more minutes they decided to take a walk around the town.

"Hey, isn't it great that Hanon's Parents are here?" Rina asked after ten minutes of walking around, watching Luchia as she nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"What's wrong, Luchia?"

"Yeah, why are you so down all of a sudden?" Mia asked, adding more detail to the question Rina had just asked.

"It's just that... well, what if Hanon and Blaze decide to move to Major Land to live with they're parents we might never seen them again."

"I know, and it's super hard to think about that, but if it's what Hanon and Blaze want then we have to support them, okay?" Rina said, watching Luchia, nod in agreement and they then continued to walk around the town for another fifteen minutes before deciding to head back to the palace where Hanon and her family were waiting for them.

"Guess what?"

"Your moving to Major Land to live with your parents?" Luchia asked, waiting for Hanon to answer, which didn't take long.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Rina asked, knowing Luchia and Mia were just as confused by Hanon's responce.

"What she means is that we are going to live with our parents, but we aren't moving to Major Land, we're going to stay in Kanon Town!" Blaze explained, watching the shocked looks which appeared on the three girls faces.

"Really!"

"Yep. Mum and Dad decided to live in Kanon Town since Me and Blaze have been living there for so long."

"That's great!" Mia cheered happily though there were a few questions still in Rina's mind.

"But where are you going to live?"

"I suggested that they can use my place. It's to big for just me to live in, and this way we still live close to each other."

"That's really nice of you Blaze." Mia stated, watching Blaze just shrug while one more question appeared in Rina's mind, though Luchia asked before she could.

"We'll help you guys move in then!"

"You don't have to..." Hanon said, though drifted of when she saw the looks in her friends eyes, and she knew that it was fruitless to try and stop them.

"Thanks guys!"

"Your welcome. Now come on, we have a lot of stuff to help you with!" Luchia declaired, dragging Hanon down the hall, with Rina, Mia, Seira and Blaze following not to far behind, and arrived at the room which held the couples belongings a little while later, beginning to help Hanon's family pack their stuff and move it to Blaze's appartment.

"I can't believe we've finally done..." Luchia declared a few hours later, taking a sip of the drink that Hanon's parents had given them, while Hanon smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for helping us move in, guys"

"No problem, I'm just glad your family is back, Hanon."

"Me too, and I'm glad that your staying in Kanon Town."

"Luchia!" Rina yelled, surprised at what Luchia had said, though it was obvious that Luchia didn't understand what she'd done.

"What?

"You can just say things so bluntly like that!"

"Why you do it!"

"No I don't"

"Oh yeah? What about the time you told me to ask before I take things!"

"That's common sence!"

"Yeah, to you maybe!"

"It's common sence to everyone!"

Hanon smiled as she watched Luchia and Rina argue and as Blaze, Mia and Seira try to stop them, though it wasn't because she enjoyed watching them fight, it was because she was happy that everything was back to normal, and that was something that she didn't want to change for the world.

(Author: Thanks so much for reading this story and I hope that you'll read the sequel Friend or Foe. I'm sure you'll love the next story just as much as this one! Thanks for being so supportive Everyone! ^_^)


End file.
